


Kingdom Come

by HungryCanadian



Series: Inconvenient Crossroads [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Hawke, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryCanadian/pseuds/HungryCanadian
Summary: Dragon Age 2 AU.Leto Hawke is brash, witty and headstrong. Join her as she navigates Kirkwall and tries her best to carve out a little home for herself and her loved ones.Note~ this series is part of the Inconvenient Crossroads, but you do not have to read any of the other series to understand this one.





	1. Chapter 1

_Not I, nor anyone else can travel that road for you._

_You must travel it by yourself._

_It is not far. It is within reach._

_Perhaps you have been on it since you were born, and did not know._

_Perhaps it is everywhere - on water and land._

***

“Leto! For the love of the Maker, _wake up_!”

Leto Hawke groaned and sat up groggily, blinking slowly as she took in the sight of Carver running frantically around her small room grabbing clothes and chucking them at her.

“Carver- _Omph”_ A pair of britches smacked her directly in the face. Leto pulled them off her head, grimacing and tossing them on the ground. “Carver, what are you doing in my room? And for that matter, why aren't you at Oastigar? Did the King get a whiff of your unwashed stink and kick you out of the army?” She asked smirking.

Carver turned around, holding a boot in one hand, he then proceeded to chuck it rather unceremoniously at Leto’s head. She just barely managed to catch it.

“Ha ha very funny.” Carver said, clearly not amused. “For you information, I did not get kicked out of the army, I left. Because Darkspawn and Maker knows what are coming here to Lothering and we need to get the hell out of here! Now get dressed!” With that Carver stomped out of the room, probably to rouse Bethany in a similar manner.

“Shit.” Leto muttered stumbling out of bed and throwing on the clothes Carver had tossed at her.

Leto grabbed a hair tie and put her tight curls into a ponytail. She grabbed her sword and jogged out of her room and down the hallway to the living room. Bethany was already there and ready to go, her staff clutched in her hands like some sort of security blanket. Their mother and Carver were nowhere in sight.

“Lee, he can’t be serious right? Darkspawn? This can't be a Blight, that’s impossible!” Bethany said her anxiety clear in her voice.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok, Darkspawn or no, I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.” Leto said grabbing her sister's shoulders and pulling her in for a quick hug. Bethany hugged back clinging to Leto. They pulled away when their mother entered the room followed closely behind by Carver.

“Mother, please, _we have to go_.” Carver said imploringly.

“I already told you I am not going. A Darkspawn attack is not possible, and I will _not_ abandon our family home.” Leandra Hawke said, obviously in complete denial about the potentially lethal situation they were in.

“Leto, you and Bethany believe me right? Please, talk some sense into her.”

“Mother, if Carver is right we really should go…” Bethany hedged.

“And do what? Forsake our home? Wander the forests? I will not do that to our family, not again.” Leandra said crossing her arms angry.

“Oh come on, the forrest wasn’t that bad, we found several species of insect that were quite tasty.” Leto said smirking at the memory of things long past.

“I cannot stress to you all the overwhelming time crunch that we are in!” Carver practically shouted.

“Ok, Mother. How about a compromise, we head towards the coast. It’s not that far, if Carver is right about the Blight and the Darkspawn, we get on a boat and sail far, far away from here. If he’s wrong we come back and shame Carver over a delicious family roast.” Leto snickered at her pun while Carver scoffed.

Leandra was quiet for a moment, considering Leto’s words before she threw up her hands and declared. “Fine. We can go.”

***

Leto grunted as she wrenched her sword out of the body of another Darkspawn. It gave an unholy shriek and collapsed to the ground, gurgling in its own blood.

“What was that you were saying about no Blight?” Caver taunted as he cleaved off the head of an Emissary. They were only about a day and a half outside of Lothering, no where near the coast, which they most definitely needed to be closer to, considering how dire the situation was becoming. There were Darkspawn everywhere.

“Now is not the time for I told you so’s.” Leto said scowling, her dark eyes gleaming.

“If not now, then when?” Carver asked laughing as he stabbed another Darkspawn. “The path ahead is clear! Come on!” He shouted over his shoulder to Bethany and their mother. The two woman came jogging over the hill panting from all of the physical activity that had been doing.

“Ok, I know I was the one who suggested we take a family vacation, but this is really not what I had envisioned.” Leto said as she stabbed her sword into the ground and stretched out her aching muscles.

“Maker, we’ve lost it all. Everything you father and I built.” Leandra said staring back in the direction they had traveled from. The direction of Lothering, which was probably gone now.

Leto gave her mother a tight, sympathetic smile. She knew how important Lothering had been to her mother, their family’s most permanent home. Bethany and Carver, were probably too young to remember before, when they had spent their time traveling around, bouncing from one home to another, or that brief stint they had living in the forest. Well, until that had gone tits up. Lothering was where they had stayed the longest, undetected by Templars and the like. “I’m sorry Mother, I know Lothering meant a lot to you. But home, it’s where the people are, that’s just a place. And these people really need to move.” Leto said gesturing to the group.

“Yes, of course, I’m sorry.” Leandra said wiping away a stray tear as Bethany rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“We should have run sooner.” Bethany said frustration in her voice.

“Why are you looking at me? I’ve been running since Oastagar. I hauled ass all the way home to come get you all!” Carver snapped at his twin.

“Yes yes, you’re a regular hero.” Leto muttered rubbing her temples.

“Piss off Lee.”

“Please,” Leandra implored. “This is not the time for bickering. We need to keep going.”

Carver nodded “We need to keep going north, towards the Coastlands. From there we can get a boat from Highever and sail to wherever the hell we want.”

“We should go to Kirkwall.” Leandra said suddenly, perking up slightly at the thought of her old home.

“Seriously?” Leto said making a face “Even _I_ know that’s not a great idea…”

“There are  _a lot_ of Templars in Kirkwall.” Bethany added.

“I know that, but we still have family there, and an estate.”Leandra said optimistically, hope shining in her eyes for the first time since they left Lothering,

“Well, no one seems to have a better plan, so I guess Kirkwall it is.” Leto declared after a moment of silence. Bethany looked uneasy but didn’t protest as Carver nodded his agreement. The group started making their way up the hill as fast as they could.

They rounded the corner and came face to face with a small group of Darkspawn. Leto and Hawke immediately started cutting through them. Bethany threw a few fireballs, but when one of the Darkspawn got too close, Bethany whipped her staff around and literally began beating the shit out of it. After a particularly good hit the Darkspawn fell to the ground dead.

“Impressive, have you been practicing?” Leto asked cocking her head to the side.

Before Bethany could answer the sound of shouting caught their attention. Farther up the path a redhead woman and a Templar were back to back fighting a group of Darkspawn.

“Come on! We should help them!” Carver shouted.

“I feel like that may not be a great idea-” But it was too late Carver was already sprinting down the path towards them. “Why do I even bother?” Leto muttered.  Bethany just shrugged helplessly and shot a fireball past Carver killing several of the Darkspawn.

Leto ran to catch up with him, cleaving down enemies as she went. Finally, they were able to cut their way through to the other two strangers. As the last of the Darkspawn fell to the ground dead, the redhead woman spoke to her companion.

“Stop your squirming Weasley, you’ll make it worse.”

The man, Weasley, who was apparently injured, stumbled to his feet and regarded the group with suspicion. “Apostate! Keep you distance!”

“Well, the Maker does have a sense of humor, Darkspawn and now a Templar.” Bethany said looking less than pleased by the developing situation.

“Darkspawn are clear in their intent. A mage, and whatever the rest of you are, are not.” Weasley panted out. Seriously this guy was not looking to great.

“Have you ever tried asking?” Leto snapped. “As for what we are, we are the people who just saved your sorry asses.”

“The order dictates-” He stopped trying his best to breath in a shaky breath. “That- that _thing_ is an apostate, the order dictates.” Weasley said approaching Bethany threateningly.

Leto walked over and put herself directly in between her sister and the Templar staring up at him threateningly.

“Weasley, they saved us, the Maker understands.” The woman said quietly. This somehow seemed to placate the Templar, who backed away slightly. “Of course.” He muttered, he still seemed less than pleased about the situation.

“I am Aveline Vallen.” the woman introduced herself. “This is my husband Ser Weasley. We can hate each other when we’re safe from the Hoarde. For now we should stick together, we have a greater chance of getting out of this mess alive.”

“Are you sure that traveling with a group of _things_ like us won’t be to much for you to handle?” Leto sneered throwing Weasley words back at them. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

“I- I apologize, that was said in poor  taste.” Weasley muttered looking at the ground.

Leto narrowed her eyes, well, it would appear that they weren't totally racist, whippie.“Fine, just keep him away from my sister.” She said jabbing a figure in Weasley's direction.

Aveline nodded. “North is cut off. We barely escaped the main body of the Horde.”

“Then we’re trapped! The Wilds are to the south, that’s no way out.” Carver said.

“We have no choice, the Darkspawn have us boxed in. Looks like that boat ride is going to have to wait. We go south.” Leto said leading the ground in a new direction towards the Wilds. It looks like they would be living in the forest again. Leto couldn’t help but feel a little excited about the prospect. Her, Carver and Bethany would probably blend in quite well considering their skin tone. They had, in varying degrees inherited a combination of their parents colour pallet. Unfortunately, it was the other humans that were the concern. Their mother had never loved living the forest. This would not be easy for her.

For the next few hours of travel it was much of the same, they ran towards the Wilds and fought groups of Darkspawn as they intercepted them. Their mother and Weasley hanging back from the fights, as they could do little to help at this point. Aveline proved herself to be a rather formidable foe, Leto decided she did not want to be on the wrong side of that woman’s sword.

Eventually they come to a slight plateau outlooking the Wilds, there were perhaps a hundred meters away from hopefully, relative safety. Leto breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the ground started shaking, Leto frowned, wondering if it was possible to have a stroke at 25 years of age. She looked at Aveline who was also frowning. Ok, so probably not a stroke. The shaking got stronger and suddenly an ogre ran onto the plateau.

“Fuck!” Leto shouted diving to the side to get away from the monster. It let out an unholy roar and charged at Carver and their mother. “You soulless bastard!” Carver shouted running at the ogre.

“Carver, no!” Leto shouted, but it was already to late. Caver mistimed his swing and the ogre grabbed him, lifted him up and slammed Carver onto the ground repeatedly. For the rest of her days Leto would never forget the horrible crunching noise that accompanied Carver being slammed repeatedly into the ground by the Darkspawn monster.

As the ogre tossed him aside like child's doll, Leto saw her opening. She drew her sword and charged at the ogre, jumping with all her strength. She buried her sword into the ogres chest. It screamed horrifically as it collapsed to the ground dead.

Leto and Bethany ran over to their mother who was hunched over Carver, pleading for him to wake up. “The battle is over, we’re fine.” She said her voice cracking.

“I’m sorry mistress.” Aveline said softly. “Your son is gone.”  
  
“ _No_ , these things will not take Carver.”

Leto gently knelt down beside her mother. “Carver died trying to protect us. We need to move or it will have been for nothing.”

“No, I want my son! How could you let him charge off like that?” She accused. Leto looked away and clenched her jaw. “Your little brother. My little boy.” She said pulling him into a tight hug, as if her love would be strong enough to bring him back from the dead.

“Mother, we have to move.” Bethany said, her jaw wobbling and her eyes welling with tears over the death of her twin.

“Allow me to commend your son’s soul to the Maker, mistress.” Weasley offered. “Ashes we were and ashes we become. Maker give this man a place at your side. Let us take comfort in the peace he has found in eternity.”

Leandra lowered her sons head to ground softly, as if she was getting ready to tuck him into bed. “I will never forget you, my son.”

“Lets go.” Leto muttered, standing up stiffly.

They were about to leave the plateau when Darkspawn suddenly seemed to emerge from everywhere.

“Flames, we’re to late.” Aveline said, drawing her sword, ready to strike.

Not that she really needed to, it was about then that a _motherfucking_ _dragon_ flew out of nowhere and burned all of the Darkspawn to a crisp. As the smell of burning flesh filled the air the dragon transformed into a beautiful elderly woman.

“Well well, what have we here?” The woman asked emerging from the flames, quiet the power move, Leto noted. “It used to be that we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hordes. And such interesting folk they bring, half elves and humans, working together. It’s not often you see a sight such as that.” The woman said smiling.

“Who are you?” Leto asked, her guard up.

“Perhaps I am a dragon, if I am, count yourself lucky that the smell of burning Darkspawn does nothing for the appetite. If you are wishing to flee the Darkspawn you should know you are going in the wrong direction. The Wilds are overrun with them.” With that the woman started to walk away.

“Wait, you can just leave us.” Bethany said.

“Bethany… I would not argue with the _dragon lady_.” Leto muttered to her sister.

The woman stopped walked and slowly turned to look at the group. “Can I not? I spotted a most curious sight, a mighty ogre vanquished, who could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity has been saited, and you are safe for the moment. Is that not enough?”  
  
“Well… you could show me that trick of yours. It looks useful.” Leto suggested.

The woman chuckled at Leto’s brazenness. “If only a clever tongue was all one needed. Tell me clever child, tell me how do you intend to outrun the Blight?”  
  
“We need to get to Kirkwall, in the Free Marches.” Bethany answered.

“Kirkwall, my my. That is quiet the voyage you have. I’m sure your King- or clan, won’t miss you?”

“King, and I heard he was super dead right now, so I doubt it.”  
  
Again the woman laughed at Leto. “You I like,” she said with a smirk “hurtle into the chaos you fight, and the world will shape before you.” The woman paced, muttering to herself. “Is it fate? Or chance? I can never decide.” After a moment she turned around “It appears fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet.

“Great.” Leto said glad that things were looking up at least a little.

“Are you sure we should trust this woman? We don’t know who- or what, she is.” Bethany hedged.

“I know who she is.” Aveline finally spoke, she was kneeling over Weasley, who was somehow looking even worse than he had before. “The Witch of the Wilds.”  
  
“Some call me that, also Flemeth, Asha'bellanar, an old hag who talks to much. Does it matter? I offer you this, I will get your group past the Hoard in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not that far out of your way, would you do this for a Witch of the Wilds?”

“Yes.” Leto said agreeing immediately, it wasn’t like they had any other option.

“There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall, deliver this amulet to their Keeper, do as the Keeper asks with it, and any debt between us is paid in full. Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter.” Flemeth said looking past Leto and Bethany to Weasley, as let out a horrible cough.

“No!” Aveline said standing up. “Leave him alone.”  
  
“What has been done to your man is in his blood already.”

“You lie!” Aveline shouted at Flemeth, in denial about what was happening to her husband.

“Seriously, look at him, he looks half dead already.” Leto pointed out. She wasn’t wrong, black lines where crawling up Weasley's face, his eyes were yellow and sunken in.

“There must be something we can do!” Aveline protested.

“The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden, and the last of them are beyond your reach.”  
  
Aveline walked over to Weasley, they had a silent conversation, only interrupted by his occasional hacking cough. Leto walked over and heard Weasley whisper “Be strong, my love.” the words died off at the end as Aveline pulled out the knife she had plunged into his abdomen. Weasley closed his eyes and and lay back, still as a statue. She put her hand on his forehead for a moment. shutting his eyes, and then stood up shakily.

Flemeth walked over “Without an end, there can be no peace.” As she walked away, leading them towards safety, she spoke again “It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun.” Leto couldn’t help but shudder at the ominousness of her words.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Breath… just... breath. You feel it, don’t you, the power? All around us. In the forest, in the trees, in the great oak that gives us iron strength. All the knowledge, all the secrets… hidden and locked away in these great places. The power of our ancestors lies just beneath our skin, waiting to be awakened...” _

***

“Leto… Leto. Get up, we’re here.” Leto started awake to find Bethany looming over her, an anxious look on her face. After a moment Leto sat up straighter, leaning against the mast and staring up through the deck grate at the sky. Birds squawked overhead as the shadowy sight of crying chained figures came into view. Leto grimaced at the image.

“Thats… that’s not very welcoming.” Bethany said, a nervious expression on her face. 

The sound of shouting above filtered into the hull, it would seem that they were docking. After what felt like forever the door to their room was thrown open and their group made their way to the surface. Leto unsteadily stepped unsteadily onto the ground for the first time in nearly a month. She grinned and stretched her arms to their full length, happy to finally have enough room to spread out. 

A large burly man walked into her and nearly knocked Leto to the ground. “Watch it, _Knife Ear_.” the man snarled as he walked away.

“Fuck off!” Leto shouted giving him the finger. “My ears aren't even that pointy. Yours are more so…” Leto muttered to Bethany who shrugged helplessly.

“Yeah, but I cover mine with my hair. Plus your vitiligo is more noticeable than mine” Bethany said gesturing the the green splotches that covered Leto’s otherwise dark brown skin. Leto just grunted in acknowledgment and nodded, walking further down the docks to where their mother and Aveline were. 

“They’re not letting anyone into the city.” Aveline said pointing to a large crowd of people around the docks. “I talked to one the guards and he said to speak to Captain Yourd. Apparently he’s the one in charge here.”    
  
Aveline led them up a set of stairs and through a walkway that led out into a large courtyard. Considering the amount of people down at the docks the courtyards was shockingly empty. 

“I think that’s him.” Aveline said pointing to a man in slightly fancier armor then the rest of the guards they had seen. He was currently surrounded by eight rather unhappy looking men. All of which were rather well armed. 

“Let us through you flaming blighter! We’re not staying in this pit!” The leader of the men shouted at the captain.

“Then get back on your ship and leave, Kirkwall has no more room for refugees.” The captain shot back, clearly done with the whole situation. 

“The ships already gone. We payed good coin to get here!” Another man shouted. 

“You and half of Ferelden, there is nothing I can do. The city is full.”   
  
“Well I doubt that’s the case.” Leto said to the captain, “You wouldn't be out here otherwise.”

“I let in citizens and merchants that make it worth your while. I’ll assume that you don’t have anymore coin then these gentlemen.” Captain Yourd said pointing to the other men. “We’ve been letting you Fereldeners in for months. You’re to late. _There is no more room_.”   
  
“We have family here, Gamlen Amell is our uncle, he knows we’re coming.” Bethany protested.

“Gamlen…” Yourd puased, a frown on his face. “I know that name…”   
  
“He’s a noblemen here in the city.” Bethany said her eyes shining with hope, excited by the prospect that they were perhaps finally getting somewhere. “Our family has a estate.”   
  
“A nobleman? The only Gamlen I know is a weasel who couldn’t rub two coppers together. If I run into him I’ll bring him to you, but I don’t have the time to hunt him down.”   
  
“Whot? You're going to let these Knife Ears and elf lovers into the city and not us?!” The leader of the armed men shouted “Fuck that! Men! Where carving our way through!”   
  
Leto rolled her eyes at the situation, she drew her sword and stabbed the nearest merchant as Aveline bashed another one with her shield. Bethany grabbed their mother and dragged her to safety. She would be no good in this fight, an apostate fighting in broad daylight? Not even they were that stupid.

By the time soldiers had come to aid the them, Leto and Aveline had killed most of the men, the few that remained were quickly dispatched by the guards.

“Captain! Are you alright?” One of the guards asked frantically. 

“Unbelievable…” Yourd muttered. “I’m fine, no thanks to you. Go get some men, I want this kept under control.” As the guard ran off Yourd turned to face Leto and Aveline. “You have my thanks. I can’t let you into the city, that’s above my paygrade. I’ll find your uncle and bring him to you.”

***

“It's been three days.” Aveline said pacing, agitated about waiting in the same place for so long. Leto couldn’t blame her, this was starting to get ridiculous. “This waiting has to end.”

Before Leto could respond they where interrupted by Leandra “Maker, Gamlen!” she breathed out, an excited look on her face.

Gamlen Amell was not an overly impressive man, he was tall and thin with dark skin like his sister. He was bald with dark eyes and a lined face, this was not the look of a high standing noble. Although that would have been clear just from his clothes, which were... not great. 

Nonetheless, their mother seemed happy to see him, she smiled broadly and wrapped him in a big hug. “So this is your namesake.” Leto muttered to Bethany.

“Shut up.” She hissed shoving Leto’s shoulder.

“Bethany Gamlen Hawke.” Leto said in a singsong voice. 

“ _ I said shut up Lee _ .” Bethany hissed slightly louder. 

“...Ah, and these must be your children. Blimy Leandra! You never said the mage you ran off with was an elf to!” Gamlen said surprised in his voice.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Leto asked crossing her arms. 

Of the two of them Leto was the one who looked more ‘elfy.’ Between Leto’s more prominent vitiligo, and her heterochromia, she looked like a patchwork person. Bethany was much more human passing, her eyes were dark brown and she had white scalira while Leto’s was black. Bethany’s skin was a similar shade as Leto’s, but with a more even tint of green, making it much less noticeable. The most elfy thing about Bethany were her ears, which she hid under her hair. It was probably for the best that Bethany was more human passing, she didn’t need anything extra drawing attention to her since she was a mage already. 

“No, no, not at all.” Gamlen said holding up his hands in surrender. “It’s just a surprise is all. Malcolm Hawke is a very… human sounding name.”

“Malcolm was taken to the circle at a very young age, he was given the one we know him by while he was there. He forgot his birth name.” Leandra said sadly. 

Gamlen nodded emphatically, “Right well, we do have a problem, the estate is gone and so is our fortune…” He trailed off there, an embarrassed look on his face. “I had to settle some debts, I’ve been meaning to write you.” He said to Leandra imploringly. “I was able to find you two potential sponsors to get you into the city, either smugglers or a mercenary company. You can choose which one. They'll pay for you to get in, all you need to do is work for them for a year.”

“What? No! I will not have my children become indentured servants!” Leandra protested.

“Oh please, one year isn’t that long Mother. It’ll be over before you know it.” Leto said. “Come on Bethany, let's go join a mercenary company.”   
  
“But what about the smugglers?” Bethany asked.

“Never trust people who hide things for a living.” Leto said “Besides if the thing with the mercenaries goes tits up, they’ll be less likely to be missed if we have to kill them.” The rest of the group looked rather disturbed at Leto’s statement. “To dark?” Leto asked, “yeah.. to dark” She muttered. “Aveline, are you coming?” 

“I was talking to one of the guards the other day, it would seem they have an opening. I’m going to join them. I didn’t want to make any decisions until I knew you all would be getting in as well.”   
  
Leto smiled at Aveline, appreciating her thoughtfulness, she could have abandoned them at anytime, but she didn’t, she waited. Leto would not forget this. 

“Come on Bethany,” Leto said smiling to her sister “We have a long year ahead of us.”


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Climb, climb higher than any of those who came before us.” _

_ “What if I fall?” _

_ “I will catch you.” _

 

***

Leto laughed and smacked Bethany on her back as she coughed horribly. They were in the Hanged Man celebrating their first night of freedom from the Red Iron. “I can’t believe that you never even tried liquor before.” Leto chucked as Bethany shot her a dirty look. 

“Dad said we shouldn’t drink until we were of age, excuse me for following the rules.” Bethany sniffed.

Leto just shook her head grinning and took a sip of her drink. “Well what do you want to do now? We’re free to work for whomever we wish.”

Bethany looked down, tracing the ring of her cup with a serious expression on her face. “What we need is money, or status. Something to hide behind or else the Templars will catch up with us soon or later.”

Leto gave her sister a sympathetic look and patted her arm. Poor Bethany was constantly haunted by the looming problem of Templars. It hung over her like a cloud. Leto leaned back in her chair and sighed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. “What we need is to invest in something, maybe we can talk to Hubert about the Bone Pit or something. We could turn a profit, use it to move up to Hightown… we could be respected business women.” She said with a grin.

“You know there’s no way that Hubert is going to want to have a couple of Ferelden half elves as business partners.”

Leto scowled at that, but Bethany wasn’t wrong, it was unlikely he would want to work with them. Most people here didn’t, despite them being quiet good at their job.

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but overhear, you two are looking for an investment opportunity?” Leto and Bethany turned around to see a dwarf with a magnificent chest of hair walking towards their table. He pulled out a chair and joined them. “Varric Tethras, at your service.” He said with a grin.

“Leto Hawke, this is my sister Bethany.” Leto said regarding the man, Bethany waved shyly at him, a small smile on her face. 

“Nice to meet you, I may have an investment opportunity for you both, if you’re interested?”

Leto and Bethany exchanged a look, a silent conversation passing between the two of them. After a moment, Bethany nodded, and they returned their attention to Varric who was waiting patiently. “We  _ might _ be interested.”

“My brother, Bartrand, and I are heading an expedition to the Deep Roads. After a Blight is ended there is a finite amount of time that they will be clear, and with the cleared Deep Roads comes the opportunity to find treasure. But we need a partner, Bartrand has been tearing his beard out trying to figure out how to fund this expedition on his own. Invest in the expedition, fifty sovereigns and he can’t refuse, not with me there to vouch for you.

“With fifty sovereigns we wouldn’t need this job to begin with.” Bethany protested.

Varric chuckled and smiled “You need to think bigger, the treasure we find in the Deep Roads could set you both up for life. I’ll even work with you, between the three of us, we’ll have all the capital we need in no time.”

Leto propped her head up against her hand, elbow resting on the table, giving Varric a measured look. “Quite the generous offer to make to a pair of strangers you’ve just met in a bar, Master Tethras.”

“And if I admitted to scouting you out ahead of time?”

“I’d still want to know why us.”

“I like to keep my ears open, and your name has been coming up with more and more frequency as of late.” Varric told her frankly, leaning backing in his chair. “You’re good at what you do, more than good. And unlike some, I’m not stupid enough to dismiss your skills because you’re not human. Plus,” his eyes darted to Bethany, resting on her in a way that had Leto stiffening with the realization that he  _ knew  _ “you’re motivated to find a way to more than just get by.”

Varric seemed to read something in her face and he sat up quickly, holding up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. “Hey, I don’t mean anything by it. No more than what I said anyway, she’s not the first and she won’t be the last I work with.” Varric planted his hands on the table leaning forward as he looked Leto in the eye. “I’ve got a good feeling about you Hawke. You’re the sort I want on my side in the Deep Roads. You work with me, I give you my word I’ll do what I can to make sure no one catches wind of your sister.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I still don’t say anything. Shit, even I have higher standards than that.”

Leto stared at him hard for a long moment, Bethany shifting nervously next to her. Whatever Leto found in their staring contest seemed to relax her though. “Well Varric, it seems we have a deal.” Leto said with a smile. Varric nodded and shook her hand.

“I’ll keep my ear out for any potential work that can earn us coin. In the meantime I’ve heard rumors of a Grey Warden somewhere in the city. He may know more about the Deep Roads, when I get more information we should track this guy down.”

“Sounds good.” Leto agreed. “If you’ll excuse us now, Bethany and I should be going home. We’ll see you around Varric.”   
  
“Catch you later, Hawke.” Varric said waving at the girls as they exited the Hanged Man. 

***

Leto woke with a start the next day to her pants being thrown in her face. “Come on Lee, we need to go visit Aveline, she might have some work for us to do. Also you go a letter from Meeran, it said he might have some work for us as well. Let's go.” Bethany said rushing about their room grabbing clothes and putting them on.

“Why do people keep throwing pants at me?” Leto grumbled as she roughly shoved one foot into her trousers. “Why not flowers or- or kittens-”   
  
“Or water?” Bethany asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Leto’s eyes widened, she redoubled her efforts to get her pants on, which ultimately resulted in her falling off the top bunk. Bethany laughed as Leto stood up groaning. After another few minutes Leto and Bethany were ready to go. Gamlen and their Mother were at work so the house was relatively quiet, and no one was bothered by the sound of Leto falling out of the bed. 

“Oh my god, mail!” Leto shouted with an excited expression on her face, they never got letters, which was a shame, Leto loved getting letters. “Meeran said he may have a job for us, tonight, in Lowtown. We need to meet with some guy named Anso. Wow, this money thing is going a lot smoother than I expected.”

“Can we trust him? Maybe it’s some sort of trap?”

“That seems rather elaborate for Meeran. We should meet with him, if it is a trap, we’ll kill him. We can bring Varric and Aveline as backup.”   
  
Bethany hummed, but didn’t protest. She followed Leto out of the house and through Lowtown. As they made their way up to the Viscount's Keep they passed many shops with people hawking their wares. 

“Do you think I need a new sword? I think I need a new sword.” Leto said as they passed one of the stalls selling weapons.

“You don’t need a sword, and we’re supposed to be saving money, remember?” Bethany chastised.

“Yeah, but we should still look cool while doing it. Like the Qunari, they’re not doing anything, but they look super cool while not doing it.”

Bethany sighed and rolled her eyes fondly at her sisters antics. “Maybe you should join the Qun then? You can look cool and do nothing with all the rest of the Qunari.”

Leto appeared to consider it for a moment. “Naw, I don’t think they could handle all of this.” She said gesturing to herself.

“You’re not wrong.” Bethany muttered.

***

“What do you mean, someone's going to try and ambush the guard? That’s a horrible idea.” Leto squawked as she followed Aveline through the halls of the guards barracks. 

“I am aware that it is a horrible idea, I’m in the guard. Look, it's probably just highwaymen, but something about the whole situation seems fishy. My sources tell me they’re going to hit up on Soundermount, are you in or not?” Aveline asked in a bit of a huff.

“Will there be money?” Leto asked.

“Lee!” Bethany hissed smacking her sisters arm. 

“Yes, Hawke, there will be money.” Aveline said through gritted teeth. Leto raised an eyebrow, Aveline only used her last name when she was annoyed with her, so pretty much constantly. “Also you can’t run off and do this yourself, I have to be there.”   
  
“What, do you not trust us or something?” Leto asked half laughing. At Aveline’s stony stare Leto’s smirk disappeared, “oh…” she supposed she understood, her and Bethany had run with mercenaries for a year, sometimes the interests of their company did not always align with Kirkwall guards. There may or may not have been a few incidents. “Ok, fine, when do you want to do this? Cause tonight is no good for me, Bethany and I have plans, which you are welcome to be apart of, if you like” Leto said wiggling her eyebrows.

Aveline sighed and rolled her eyes. “How does two days from work for you?” she asked.

“That’s fine, we’ll see you tonight then for our thing?”

“Yes, fine, whatever. You should go though. I have to be back on duty in a few minutes.” 

“Great, well see you at 10 in Lowtown.”   
  
Before Aveline could protest, Leto had already grabbed Bethany and was dragging her out of the barracks. Aveline just rolled her eyes “That woman is going to be the death of me.” She muttered with a fond smile on her face.

***

“Hey! You Anso?” Leto shouted at a dwarf, the poor man shrieked and jumped about three feet in the air.

“Sweet mother of mercy! You can’t just sneak up on someone like that!” He said doubled over and trying to catch his breath. “And yes, I am Anso. I can assume that you’re the one the mercenary told me about? The one who needs work?”   
  
“That would be me, yes. What kind of work do you need?” Leto asked. 

“Some product of mine has been…  _ misplaced _ . The men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to. If you retrieve my property I could reward you handsomely.” Anso said shifting slightly. 

“Well, we are handsome people.” Leto mused.

“He said we would be rewarded handsomely, not that we were handsome. Clean your ears.” Bethany said elbowing Leto.

“Hawke, are you sure this is wise? What product could he possibly be moving that he can’t come to the authorities about?” Aveline wondered.

“Well I guess it’s good that we’re handsome and not smart.” Leto said rubbing her eye, it was itchy. Varric snorted at her poor joke. “We’ll get your product back.”

“Oh thank goodness! The gentlemen conduct their work at night, in a hovel in the Alienage. If you have to kill them then I guess it can’t be avoided. But I’m sure they’ll be reasonable.”

“Riiiight, reasonable. That's how I was going to describe the men who stole your product.” Varric quipped as they started to make their way to the Alienage.

The Alienage was the one place in the city Leto had actively avoided going to. She was afraid of what she would find there. Afraid that she would fit in  _ too _ well. Most children of one elf parent ended up looking more like their human parents. Bethany, and Carver when he was alive, had generally looked more human passing. But Leto, she had been whacked pretty hard by the elf gene, as a result many people, elf and human alike, found her appearance off putting. She saw it all the time, humans looking down their noses at her, or going so far as to shout slurs. Elves generally tended to look through her, pretend like she wasn’t there. She was trapped between two worlds and accepted in neither. 

“Holy crap! Look at that tree!” Leto practically shouted as they rounded the corner to the Alienage.

“Lee, we’ve been in Kirkwall for a year, have you just not been here? We literally live down the street from the Alienage.” Bethany said surprised.

“I’ve been busy.” Leto muttered. 

“Uh, guys… we have company.” Varric said shouldering his crossbow, which was apparently named Bianca.

“That’s a lot of men.” Aveline observed.

The rest of the group drew their weapons and changed into the fray. That's was the thing about citizens of Kirkwall, they tended to be a little excessive about stuff. Instead of sending three or four men to do a job they sent twenty or thirty. It was weird. Some of the building walls were permanently stained red by the amount of blood that would get spilt. Lucky most people seemed to favor quantity over quality so the four of them were able to dispatch the men easily.

“I think the hovel is over there.” Bethany said pointing at a nondescript building located between two other equally nondescript buildings. 

The group entered the hovel which, to no one’s surprise, was full of more men that were once again, dispatched with little effort.

“What do you think is in the box?” Bethany asked as Varric set to work picking the lock.

“Probably lyrium.” Aveline said dismissively, “What? He’s a dwarf that had a valuable product stolen, what else could it be?” She elaborated upon seeing at Bethany’s expression.

“Hmmm, I call stereotype.” Leto said from the next room over. She was currently looting the bodies of the men. So far she had found three health potions, a silver ring, and a sovereign. 

“What do you mean?” Aveline asked sounding miffed.

“I’m just saying that’s quite the assumption to make. Maybe the product is silverite or rare herbs. We don’t know.”

“I’m just saying that it’s most likely that it  _ could _ be lyrium. Not that it  _ is _ .” Aveline stressed. 

“Well, I hate to break it to you ladies, but the cargo box is empty.” Varric said standing to show them the box. “Waste of our damn time.” he muttered kicking the box for good measure.

“Ooooo, I bet someone feels stupid now.” Leto said smirking good naturally at Aveline. 

“Shut it, Hawke. Also you were the one who took this job and wasted all of our time dragging us down to the Alienage.”

“Ok, a fair point, but Meeran said this guy was good.”

“Good, the word of a mercenary is good? Makers breath Hawke, He. Is. A. Mercenary!” Aveline gritted out throwing open the door to the Alienage. She stopped short at the sight of several dozen armed men surrounding the hovel.

“That’s not the elf!” A woman shouted pointing her sword at them.

“Who cares? Our orders where to kill whoever entered the house.” Another said drawing his sword. 

“Well… shit.” Varric muttered drawing Bianca and shooting the man in the eye through his helmet. 

“Nice shot!” Leto shouted excitedly drawing her sword and charging at one of the men. She immediately impaled him on her sword. She withdrew her sword and swung it around cleaving through several men. Behind her Varric and Bethany where hitting the men farther away while Aveline fought four to one. Leto swung around to hit her next opponent and barely stopped herself from hitting Bethany. “Fuck! Bethany, be more careful I almost hit you!” Leto shouted.

“Sorry, the fightings over though, they’re all dead."

Leto looked around and saw that she was right, between the men they had killed when they first arrived and the men they had just killed now, the Alienage was filled with dead bodies. Leto wondered if the red designs on the tree where actually from blood and not paint. “What are we going to do about all of the bodies?” Leto asked.

“What?” Bethany asked.

“Well, we made a mess, and tomorrow when the elves get up they’re gonna see and smell all of this… we should do something about the bodies…”   
  
“Don’t worry about it Hawke, I know a guy. He can get rid if the bodies in a few hours. The elves will never know.” Varric said reassuringly. 

Leto nodded “We should go find Anso, I still want to get payed for whatever this was.”

“I don’t know who you are, but you made a serious mistake coming here!” The group turned around to see a man with a truly tragic haircut approaching them. “Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing here, now!” The man shouted, his eyes bugging out slightly. 

They looked past the to see what was probably the lieutenant stumble around the corner, blood gushing out from under his armor. He gurgled out something that sounded like captain and then collapsed face first onto the stairs.

“Your men are dead.” A tall lanky elf with white hair said. Leto was taken aback by the sound of his voice, it was deep, like really deep. Like it almost didn’t make any conceivable sense how a noise that deep could leave an elf that blonde. The elf continued, striding towards the captain. “Your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can.”

The captain grabbed the elf's shoulder “You’re going nowhere slave!”

Suddenly the elf lit up like a blue candle, he spun around quickly and shoved his hand through the mans chest. The guards already buggy eyes somehow got even buggier as they widened in shock. This gasped for air in a horrible sound and then fell to the ground dead.

“I am  _ not _ a slave.” The elf snarled, the blue light dying down. 

“Well mark me down as scared and horny.” Leto whispered to Varric, who giggled like a schoolgirl at the comment. Bethany also heard, and smacked Leto’s arm. “What? We were all thinking it.” Leto protested quietly. Luckily Bethany and Varric were the only ones who heard. Aveline probably would have tried to scold her.

“I apologize.” The elf said, he seemed to have calmed down slightly. “When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters I had no idea they would be so numorus.” He said toeing the head of one of the dead soldiers. “My name is Fenris, these were Imperial bounty hunters, seeking to recover a Magisters lost property. Myself.” He gestured to his person, a sardonic twist to his lips. “They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods where, I could not face them alone. Thankfully Anso chose wisely.”   


“Well,” Leto said turning around to give Aveline a pointed look. “I’m glad to help, and I’m also glad to hear that Anso wasn’t wrapped up in any illicit crimes. Pardon me for potentially sounding insensitive, but this all seems like a lot of effort for one escaped slave. I'm guessing the marks make you more valuable?”

Fenris chuckled humorously “That is correct, these marks have served me well, despite not receiving them by choice. Without them I would still be a slave.”

“No one deserves to be owned by another person.” Leto agreed.

“I have met few in my travels who had sought anything more than personal gain.” Fenris said smiling slightly. Maybe not smile, he didn't seem like much of a smiler Leto observed, maybe just frowned less? “If I may ask, what was in the chest?”

“It was empty.”

“I suppose it was too much to hope for, even so, I had to ask.”

“You were expecting something else?” Bethany asked.

“Yes, but it doesn't matter, it was bait.” Fenris said bitterly as he lent down to riffle through the fallen captains clothes. He pulled out a piece of paper and skimmed it “It’s as I thought, my former master accompanied these men, he is in the city. I know you have questions, but I must find him before he flees. Will you help me? I cannot do this myself.” 

Leto glanced back at Bethany who nodded. “If it means killing more slavers than count us in.” She said with a grin.

“Thank you, I will find some way to repay you. I promise.” Fenris said the relief palpable in his voice. “He is staying in a mansion in Hightown, lets go.”

***

“It is  _ so _ far past our bedtime.” Leto muttered to Bethany.

“Well you were the one who wanted to help the brooding elf that lights up like a firecracker.” Bethany hissed back to Leto.

“He is being hunted. I think we can empathize with that.” Leto retorted.

“I’m not saying that, I’m saying you agreed to help so you’re not allowed to bemoan being tired. You can sleep in tomorrow.”

“We’re here.” Fenris said pulled the Hawke sisters out of their conversation. “Danarius may know that we are here, we should be wary.” Fenris said just before he ripped the door to the mansion open with so much force it nearly flew off of it hinges. Leto and Aveline shared a look, apparently Fenris’ definition of wary was different than theirs. 

The mansion turned out to be more of a haunted house of horrors situation. And by horrors Leto meant literal Horrors, the place was crawling with demons. But no Danarius much to Fenris’ great frustration. They had killed pretty much everything in the house and fought their way all the way up to the master bedroom, only to find it empty. 

“Gone… I suppose it was too much to hope for…” Fenris said dejectedly. “I assume Danarius left valuables behind, take them if you wish, I need some air.” He said exiting the room quickly.

“Varric can you pick the-”   
  
“Already on it Hawke.” Varric said walking over to one of the many locked chests.

“Great, Bethany can you-” 

“Yes yes I know, get the silverware.”   
  
“Silverware?” Leto asked making a face.

“Well, yeah… cause it’s silver… I can melt it down tomorrow and we can sell it to a smith.”

“Oh, good idea… I’m gonna raid the closet for silks and shit. Aveline would you-”   
  
“Sit here and pretend like I didn’t just see you break into a private property and rob it? Why yes I think I will.”

“You’re a peach.” Leto said diving into one of the many closets. “Wow! It’s so soft in here!” Leto’s voice echoed out causing Varric to laugh. 

It only took them about twenty minutes to raid the rest of the house. Varric, Bethany and Leto left the mansion arms laden with odds and ends that they could pawn off for some coin. Aveline had stoutly refused to help the carry anything, she didn't want to ‘encourage this type of delinquent behavior.’ Instead she was holding the doors open for all of them. 

As they were leaving they passed Fenris leaning against one of the pillars outside of the mansion. “It never ends. I escape a land of dark magic only to have it haunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my very soul.” Leto and Varric exchanged a look behind their piles of clothing, he was laying it on kinda thick. “And now I find myself in the company of even more mages.” 

At that Leto dropped her pile of clothing on the ground, ready to cut a bitch if need be.

“You can speak to me directly.” Bethany said. Leto couldn’t help but be proud, good for her sister standing up for herself. 

“I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized it sooner what you really where. You harbor a viper in your midst. It will turn on you and strike when you least expect. That is in its nature.” Fenris said to Leto.

“Huh, I didn’t realize it was in your nature to be a colossal dick to someone who helped you.” Leto snapped, putting herself between Fenris and Bethany without a thought. 

“I’m not blind,” Fenris argued. “I know that magic has its uses and that there are undoubtedly mages that have good intentions. But even the best intentioned mage can fall prey to temptation. Then their power is cursed to inflict upon others.”

“No one’s stopping you from moving on.” Bethany countered shifting her weight to better grip the pile of silverware she was holding. 

“I imagine I appear ungrateful.”

“Not just your imagination.” Leto muttered. 

“I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth.” Fenris continued “I did not find Danarius but I still owe you a debt. Here is the coin Anso promised.” he said, handing Leto a small bag of money. “Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it.”

“Is it going to be a problem that you’ll have to work with a mage?” Leto asked looking at Bethany. “Because my sister isn’t going anywhere.”

Fenris was quiet for a long moment, sizing Bethany up. “No.” He finally bit out. “If you need help I’ll be staying here.” He said pointing at the mansion. “If Danarius wishes his mansion back he is free to come and try and claim it.” With that he walked past the group and disappeared back inside.

“The mansion!” Leto said smacking her forehead. “We should have tried to find the deed!”

“You can’t sell the mansion, Fenris lives there.” Avenline snapped.   


“He lives there  _ now _ .” Leto sighed. “Alas, this will have to do. “Aveline, we’ll see you on later for our hiking trip or whatever.”

“Bandit operation. And fine, just stay out of trouble until then.” Aveline said walking towards the Viscounts Keep.

The rest of the group gathered up their things and made their way back to Lowtown. Despite of the excitement of the day they had made good headway getting the funds they would need for the expedition. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ “This is my fault! I shouldn’t have asked her to help.” _

***

“FOR THE LOVE OF THE MAKER WAKE UP!!” 

Leto shrieked and fell out her bed. Above her stood Bethany and Varric banging some pots together and screaming.

“What. The. FUCK?!” Leto shouted rubbing her head.

“You’re right Sunshine, she is a heavy sleeper.”

Bethany snickered and walked past a scowling Leto to check the top bunk. “ I know, when the Blight started, she was like ‘5 more minutes. Then we can leave.’” She said in a horrible mock imitation of Leto’s voice. “Unfortunately for you... she didn’t piss the bed out of fright, so you own me 10 silvers.”

“Worth it.” Varric said chuckling as he counted out the money. 

“You took bets?” Leto asked scandalized as she stood up and started rooting around her drawers for some clothes for the day.

“Varric was afraid that if we woke you up you would piss the bed. I had more faith in you.” Bethany said with a smile. 

Leto rolled her eyes and pulled out a shirt. “Give me a minute and all be ready to go do- um, what are we doing?” She asked with a frown on her face.

“I finally got a lead on that Grey Warden, we’re gonna go follow it up.” Varric called out from beyond Leto and Bethany’s room. “Apparently he came in with some other Ferelden refugees not long ago. A Lowtown woman named Lirene has been helping the Fereldens. We talk to her, maybe we learn where he is.”   
  
“Great.” Leto grumbled walking out of her room in the process of pulling her hair up. “Let's go find this Lirene.”

***

In the end they found Lirene, talked some refugees down from trying to kill them, and learned the location of the Grey Warden, Anders, who was apparently a Healer. Just a typical day really. Leto couldn’t help but feel excited about meeting this guy. Like any child, she had grown up hearing stories about the Grey Wardens and their sacrifice. Her mother had always fancied the stories, but her father was always oddly quiet whenever they came up at bedtime. 

Leto grimaced at the smell of Darktown, everything down here was dirty, and smelly. Beside her, Bethany shifted uncomfortably, this place was often raided by Templars looking for apostates. Leto reached out and gave her sisters arm a reassuring squeeze. A reminder, that no one would take her while Leto was still breathing. Bethany smiled tightly at the gesture.

They came to a stop outside of a rundown building. “Well, this is the place.” Varric said examining the sign. “Shall we?” He asked holding out the door for the sisters and doing an over the top bow. Leto grinned and returned the bow, while Bethany giggled at curtsied. Her nerves finally dissipating at Varric’s antics. 

They entered what turned out to actually be a makeshift hospital. People were laying on small beds or tables, resting or waiting for their turn. Near the back of the room was a man with a small ponytail, his back to them, but it appeared that he was the one in charge. 

Leto and the others approached the man who suddenly spun around quickly. Grabbing his staff in one smooth motion. “I have made this place a sanctuary of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?” He asked, ready to fight if need be.

“Whoa there big boy, cool it.” Leto said holding her hands up in a show of peace. This guy went from zero to sixty for no reason. Talk about dramatic, not that Leto wasn’t a  _ little _ into it. “I’m just here for information on the Deep Roads.”

“Did that absolutely  _ fucking _ sociopathic Warden Tabris send you here to bring me back?” Despite the anger in his voice Anders looked a little nervous, this Warden Tabris fellow clearly put him on edge. “I’m not going!” he said suddenly.

“Did you- did you come all the way to Kirkwall to escape the Wardens?” Leto asked slightly amused, that seemed like a rather extreme reaction to have. 

“You say that like it’s a small thing. And yes, I’m here because there is no Warden outpost, no Darkspawn, and a whole host of refugees to blend in with… and some reasons of my own.” He said looking down.

“Ok, that’s not vague and ominous. Look, all I want is information on the Deep Roads. You tell me that, and we’ll be out of your luxurious hair.” Leto said with a charming smile.

Anders crossed his arms and seemed to consider her words. “How about a favor for a favor? Does that sound like a fair deal? You help me, I’ll help you.”

“Fine, let's hear it then.” Leto said rolling her eyes, people and their hoops.   
  
“I have a Warden map of the depths in this area. I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend, a mage, a prisoner in the wretched Gallows. The Templars learned of my plans to free him. Help me bring him safely past them, and you shall have your maps.”   
  
“How exactly do you propose we break a mage out of a highly secure building full of Templars?” Leto asked, an eyebrow raised.

“It won’t come to that, I sent Carl a letter telling him to meet me in the Chantry, tonight. Maker willing, he’ll be there. Alone. But if there are Templars with him, I swear I will free him from them. Whatever the cost.”   
  
Leto glanced back at Varric and Bethany who both nodded their agreement. “It sounds like a deal. We’ll meet you tonight in the Chantry.”

Anders nodded, a hopeful look on his face. “I will see you all tonight.”

With that, Leto, Bethany and Varric left Anders’ makeshift hospital. 

“Strange fellow” Varric observed as they headed back to Lowtown.

Leto nodded in agreement. “Yeah, he was  _ very _ dramatic, but also not  _ totally _ off putting. Come on, let's get a drink.”

“Now you're talking!” Varric said with a grin. 

***

They entered the Hanged Man to quite a bit of commotion, a beautiful woman beating the shit out of three men. Leto was having a hard time telling if they were drunk and made a pass at her, or if something bigger was going on. By the time it even occurred to Leto to try and help all of the men had been knocked unconscious and the woman had returned to her drink.

“I want her to crush my face between her thighs.”   
  
“What?!” Bethany shouted scandalized.

Leto blinked, “Oh, sorry. Did I say that out loud? Oops.” She said not looking even the least bit shamed by her slipup. Leto stared at her for another moment, “No, I’ve decided she will be our new best friend.” Before anyone could protest Leto was already approaching the woman. “That was impressive.” Leto complimented.

The woman smiled into her drink, “thanks. You’re new around here right? Watch out for the men in this place, all they see are tits and ass. And they won’t hesitate to grab at both.”

“Good to know.” Leto said taking a seat at the bar with her.

“Anytime” The woman said with a smile. “I’m Isabella, previously Captain Isabella, sadly without my ship the title rings  a bit hollow.” Leto nodded sympathetically and ordered a drink. “Say, how would you like to help me out with a little problem I have?”   
  
“Will there be money? I’m kinda on a hero for hire kick right now.”   
  
“I can’t guarantee payment, but I need you to help deal with someone from my past, most likely it wont go well and we’re gonna have to kill some people. You can keep whatever you find on their bodies.” Isabella smirked. “It’s a duel, I need someone to watch by back, because I doubt he’ll play fair. What do you say?” She asked leaning in.

“I suppose I can watch you back.” Leto said with a mischievous grin. 

Isabella snickered at the innuendo and nodded. “I bet. The duels tomorrow night in Hightown meet me there at sundown.” Isabella took a final long swig of her drink and walked away. “See you then.” She called over her shoulder. 

Leto joined Bethayn and Varric at a table. “So, how’d making a new best friend go? Varric asked pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them.

“Great! I got us another job that might get us payed, and I found out she used to be a Captain.”

“What do you mean  _ might _ get us payed?” Bethany asked suspiciously.

“If we kill people we get to keep the loot.” Leto explained.

“That's… not great…” Bethany said looking bewildered.

Before Leto could reply Varric spoke. “Enough about that. Listen up, I’m going to teach you both the most important thing in the world right now, how to play Wicked Grace. Bar keep! Another round!” Varric ordered.

 

***

“And explain to me again why I have to help you with this?” Aveline said pinching her brow.

“Well, if Templars show up I don’t want Bethany to accidentally get caught, so I thought having you help us break a mage out of the Circle would be better.” At Aveline’s level stare Leto finally relented. “Also Varric got her super drunk and I had to put her to bed. Oh come on Aveline, the Templar’s showing up is a big if.”

“Maker preserve me. Fine. I will help you, but we will never speak of this again.”

“Great, we gotta go now though, we’re meeting the guy in like, ten minutes.”   
  
“Ten minutes? There is no way we can make it to the Gallows in ten minutes.”

“What? Oh, no, we’re meeting the guy at the Chantry. But hey, good to know you’re willing to break into the actual Circle if need be.”   
  
“Right, because breaking a mage out of the Chantry is so much better.” Aveline muttered following Leto out of the Viscount’s Keep. Varric was waiting for them on the steps outside. 

“Freckles.” He greeted.

Aveline just grunted in acknowledgement. 

As they made their way towards the Chantry the sun set and the sky grew dark. Varric, not one for idle silences struck up conversation with Aveline. 

“Ferelden in the guard, what will they think of next?” He asked with a bemused smirk as they climbed the steps of the Chantry.

“You have a problem with that?” Aveline asked, a slight edge to her tone. 

“Me? My family's not native either. I'm just surprised. Lots of old prejudice in the guard.”

“I'll give them plenty of reason to change their minds.”

“You know, it's possible they're just scared shitless of you. That's my theory, anyway.” Varric said with a smile. Leto couldn’t help but agree, Aveline could be very scary when she wanted to be.

“Good you’re here.” Anders said emerging from behind a column. “I saw Carl go inside a few moments ago. No Templars so far. Are you ready?” 

“Sure.” Leto said easily as Aveline huffed in annoyance behind her. Anders smiled and led them into the Chantry. They walked down a long hallway that opened up into the main chamber, there was a massive statue of Andraste in it. As they started up the stairs to a side room, Anders spoke.

“When we find Carl let me do the talking.”

Leto nodded as they came around a corner to find a man standing in a semi-well lit room, his back to them.

“Anders I know you too well, I knew you would never give up.” The man said.

“What's wrong you talking like-”

“I was too rebellious, like you. The Templars knew I had to be made an example of…”

Anders gasped in horror at the sight of the man. He face was vacant and he had a  sun tattooed onto his forehead. Leto was suddenly very glad she had not brought Bethany along, this man had been made tranquil. 

“No!” Anders said his brain not yet wrapping around what had happened to his friend. 

“How else will mages ever master themselves? You’ll understand Anders, as soon as the Templars teach you to control yourself.” As he spoke several Templars emerged from multiple places, swords drawn. They were surrounded. “This is the apostate.” Carl said easily to the men.

That seemed to be the straw that snapped for Anders. Suddenly his eyes turned blue, and a weird blue fire surrounded him, his veins glowed blue beneath his skin. “No!” He screamed enraged.

“What is it with the men in this city turning blue? Varric do you have something to tell me?” Leto asked.

“Nope.” Varric said popping the P. His eyes wide as he stared at Anders in shock. 

“You will never take another mage as you took him.” Anders roared his voice becoming deeper. He drew his staff and sent a fireball at the nearest Templar killing him immediately. 

Leto drew her sword and engaged the nearest Templar in combat. She kicked him in the stomach causing him to stagger backwards. She suddenly felt a searing pain as another Templar got the drop on her and sliced up her back. Leto shouted in pain and swung her sword around cleaving him in half. She turned around just in time to she the Templar she had kicked run at her, only to get an arrow in the eye. She nodded her thanks to Varric as Aveline killed the last of the Templars. 

“A- An- Anders, what did you do?” At the sound of Carl’s voice Anders stopped glowing and ran to his friend. “It’s like you brought a piece of the Fade into this world. I had already forgotten what they feels like.”

“Are you- I thought you were tranquil?” Leto asked confused. 

“I was- I am, I can feel it, I won’t last long… Anders, please. Kill me before I forget.” Carl pleaded. 

“Carl, no.” Anders said, his voice breaking. 

“My father once told me that being tranquil was a fate worse than death. Give him peace.” Leto advised.

“I got here to late, I’m sorry Carl. I’m  _ so _ sorry.” With tears in his eyes he walked over it Carl. “goodbye…” With that Anders stabbed him in the gut. Carl let out a gasp and fell to the ground, dead.

A door banged open and shouting echoed through the halls.   
  
“More Templars!” Aveline hissed.

“We should split up, Hawke, come with me. You’re injured and I can heal you.” Anders said grabbing Leto’s wrist and pulling her away from the group.

“I’ll find you tomorrow.” Leto called out to Varric and Aveline as they sprinted off in another direction. 

***

“That wasn’t normal magic that you did back there, was it?” Leto asked Anders quietly. 

They were in his hospital in Darktown. It was empty. Leto was laying on her stomach on one of the benches, her shirt off as Anders healed her injury. 

“I-” She felt him stutter behind her, his magic faltering for just a second. “It’s hard to explain. When I was in Amaranthine I met a spirit of justice that was trapped outside the Fade. We became friends, and he recognized the injustice that mages in Thedas face everyday.”

“How is that any different than a demon?” Leto asked quietly words echoing in her head from long ago.  _ There's no such thing as a good spirit. _

“Demons prey on the deadly sins of mankind, there are good spirits that embody our virtues. Spirits of compassion, fortitude…  _ justice _ . They are the Makers fist children. And they have all but given up on us. Unlike demons, spirits are kind and benevolent.”

Leto decided to not push that particular line of questioning, she didn’t want to start a fight. She decided to pivot slightly. “And your eyes?”

“To live outside the Fade he needed a host, I offered to help him. We were going to work together, bring justice to every child ever ripped away from his mother to be sent to the circle. But… I guess I had too much anger, once he was inside me, he… changed.” Leto felt the healing magic fade and Anders stepped back. “I finished you can sit up now.”

“Thanks.” Leto said with a grateful smile. “He didn't seem like a happy benevolent though.” She said referring to Justice. 

“When we joined my anger changed him, he has morphed and changed, but we are bound together forever. Even so, since when has Justice ever been happy? Justice is righteous, justice is hard.” Anders said, getting worked up again. 

Leto did her best to school her features, based off of what she knew about magic, she didn’t really agree with Anders. She also didn’t want to start a fight. Well... when in doubt bang it out, she mused to herself. “Speaking of joinings and being hard, are we gonna do this?” Leto asked.

“I- do what? Exactly?” Anders asked, slightly taken aback.

Leto rolled her eyes. “ _ Fuck _ , Anders. Do you want to fuck? I’m gonna take a stab in the dark and say it’s probably been a while for you. I know it has for me.”

Anders stared at her wide eyed for a moment, and then nodded mutely. 

“Great.” Leto said grinning. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed his shoulders, flipping him over and onto the the table. Leto climbed on top of him and began undoing his breeches. Anders hands came up to her waist and he tried to roll them over so that he would be on top. Leto batted his hands away. “I'm on top.” She ordered as she pulled his hardening dick out.

“I want to be on top.” Anders argued his eyes flashing.

“Really? You’re gonna argue positions with the first person to fuck you in who knows how long? I literally have your cock in my hands dude. Let’s not ruin the moment, ok?”

Anders watched her for a moment then finally nodded, a small smile on his face. “Ok, do your worst Hawke.”   
  
Leto scoffed at the use of her last name and unbutton her britches, shimmed out of them and tossed them unceremoniously on the floor. “Get ready for the ride of your life.” Leto said with a cocky grin as she lined him up. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Ir abelas… Dareth shiral, ma vhenan.” _

***

Leto blinked awake, it was still dark out and the clinic was empty. Beside her Anders slept on the table. Silently, Leto sat up rubbing her forehead. She let out a quiet sigh and gathered her things, slipping out of the hospital. By the time she made it back up to Lowtown the sun was just starting to peak over the city. With any luck Leto would be able to get a few hours of sleep before she and Bethany had to go back out to find more work. Leto scaled the latter to her bunk effortlessly, she flopped down face first on the bed and shut her eyes, welcoming what little sleep she could get.

What felt like seconds later, but was probably closer to a few hours she was being shaken awake by Aveline. “Hawke get up, we're going.” Aveline hissed.

“You’re going,  _ I _ am sleeping.” Leto muttered. 

“You said you would help me with the bandits, I helped you last night, now you help me.” Aveline growled, frustrated by Leto’s inability to get up at a convenient time for other people. “Come on, Bethany is already awake.”

“ _ Ugh, fiiiiiiiine _ .” Leto groaned annoyed as she rolled out of bed and started rooting around for some clean clothes for the day.

Leto exited her shared room a few moments later to find Aveline, Bethany, and Varric all ready and waiting for her. “Good, we’re all here. Let’s go.” Aveline said starting for the door. 

“And where exactly would that be Freckles? You just barged into the Hanged Man and practically kidnapped me.”

“Soundermount, we’re doing an investigation, off the books.” Aveline said holding the door open for the rest as they walked out. 

“Oh, fun,  _ hiking _ .” Varric said making a face. 

As the group trailed after Aveline through Lowtown, heading towards the city exit to get to Soundermount, Bethany tugged on Leto’s arm, getting her attention.

“Did everything go ok last night? I’m sorry I got so drunk. I didn’t mean to.”

Leto smiled fondly at her sister. “That’s ok, it was interesting. We couldn’t get Carl out, but Anders agreed to help us on the expedition.”

Bethany nodded “Are you ok? I didn’t hear you come in last night, and when I woke up to… puke” She said making a face at the memory. “You weren't in your bunk.”   
  
“Oh, I was…” Leto frowned thinking of an excuse. “Exercising.” She finished lamely.

“Really?” Bethany asked looking excited. “You should have asked me to come, I love exercising. Next time bring me.” She said enthusiastically.

“I get the feeling you wouldn’t want to do my version of exercise.” Leto said.

“Well there’s only one way to find out.” Bethany sang with a smile pushing ahead.

Leto rolled her eyes. Yeah there was no way that was gonna happen. 

***

“Wow, the view out here is amazing. How have we never been up here?” Leto asked staring at the view of the mountain towering over them.”

“What do you mean you’ve never been out here, you came out here when we arrived.” Bethany said confused.

Leto made a face. “I’m pretty sure I would remember if I’ve been here.”

“Well it wasn’t here _here_ , it was closer to the top where the Dalish camp is.” Bethany reminded Leto.

Leto frowned for a moment, then her eyes got comically big “Holy fuck!!! I forgot to go to the Dalish.” She shouted.

“Hawke!  _ Shut. Up _ .” Aveline hissed through gritted teeth. “We’re getting close to the ambush area.”

“What do you mean you ‘ _forgot to go to the Dalish_.’” Bethany hissed.

“ _ Oh, I’m sorry _ , I’ve been a little busy this last year.” Leto snapped. “What with all the mercenary work, and keeping you safe from Templars. It must have slipped my mind.”

“Oh Maker.” Bethany said putting her head in her hands.

“Look, we’ll go after we do this ok?” 

“We can't go after this. By the time we get back to Kirkwall so Aveline can report in, it’ll be too late.”

“Ok, fine, we’ll go tomorrow.” Leto offered.

“We have a duel.” Bethany said flatly. “I can't  _ believe _ you forgot about this for a whole year.”

“Well, so did you.” Leto said “Okay, how about this, we go to the Clan in the morning and then come back for the duel. We’ll even bring Isabella with us so she's not waiting.”

“Fine.” Bethany snapped. “ _ So irresponsible _ .” She grumbled.

“Hawke, you’re gonna have to count me out for tomorrow, I have a meeting with Bartrand I can’t put off.” Varric whisper shouted.   
  
“That’s fine.” Leto whisper shouted back, “we’ll bring Fenris or something.”   
  
“Lee, can we bring Anders instead?” Bethany asked. “Fenris makes me a little nervous.”

“Ok, yes, fine. We have bring Anders. Are you happy.” Leto said exasperated.

“I’m not. Will you  _ shut up _ and draw you weapons? There might be some stragglers before the main group.” Aveline hissed at the group. 

“Sorry.” Bethany said with a guilty look, grabbing her staff and moving into a fighting stance.

Sure enough, they rounded the corner and came face to face with about ten fully armed bandits. Leto drew her sword and begin hacking her way through the men, Aveline half a step behind her. 

“Duck!” Varric shouted.

Leto grabbed shield from a fallen bandit and used it as cover just as a hail of arrows rained down from above killing the remaining bandits. “How the hell did you fire so many arrows?” Leto asked in amazement.

Varric chuckled and shouldered Bianca. “Telling would take the magic out of it.” Leto looked at Bethany for further explanation but she just shrugged helplessly.

“Come on, we should move.” Aveline ordered.

Leto gave her a mock salute “Yes ma'am.”

Aveline rolled her eyes with a sigh, and jogged father down the sandy path. They rounded the corner and came into contact with the rest of the bandits. They didn’t present much of a challenge and were dispatched quite easily.

Aveline knelt down in front of what looked to be their leader and began rifling through his clothes. “Well equipped for bandits.” she observed, “but dead is dead and the road is clear. Captain Jevan needs to know about this. Lets go.” Aveline ordered.

“Holy fuck!” 

“What?” Aveline said spinning around suddenly and drawing her sword ready to fight.

“This guy has a gold ring! Do you have any idea how much this is worth!?” Leto said excitedly.

“For the love of the Maker, Hawke. Get it together, and lets go.”

“Not until I have finished relieving these men of their possessions. Like you said, dead is dead and they won't be needing them.” Leto said as she moved onto the next man.

Varric and Bethany stared for a second, then Varric shrugged and began going through the clothes of the nearest man. After a moment Bethany followed suit.

“I’m going to kill that woman one day.” Aveline muttered to herself. 

***

It was late by the time they made it back to the Viscount’s Keep. The sun had long since sent and the temperature in Kirkwall had started to drop rapidly.

“This is Jevan’s office, wait while I explain our initiative.” Aveline directed.

She entered Jevan’s office and it wasn’t even five minutes before the sound of the captain shouting began to ring out from beyond the door. 

“He seems to be taking it well.” Varric muttered.

Leto snorted as a furious looking Aveline threw open the door and stomped out. 

“Are you ok?” Bethany asked, a concerned look on her face. 

Aveline’s expression softened slightly at her concern. “We killed a band of highwaymen, what does it matter whose patrol it was? It’s not the first time he’s made me wonder like this. Something is very wrong.” 

“Well, we can always find out whose toes you actually stepped on…” Leto trailed off.

“Let’s check the duty roster and see who was supposed to take it.” Aveline said making her way across the room to where it was pinned up. “What have I stepped in this time?” She muttered to herself exasperated. 

“Aveline!” A woman with short blonde hair called out walking over to her “I owe you for cleaning the ambush, it saved me a mess of trouble.” She said smiling. 

“Brenen, that rout was yours?” Aveline asked surprised. 

“It was, single payroll. I’d have been dead for sure. Good thing to, I was gonna was supposed to move the satchel through there. I hear Donnic is gonna move it tonight instead.”

“Satchel?” Leto asked, inserting herself into the conversation.

“It’s a list of guard duty and rotations.” Berenen explained. “Odd though, satchel felt heavy when I picked it up though. Either way… Thanks again Aveline.” Brenen said with a bright smile and walked off.

“Well, I can see why she’s not a detective.” Leto muttered. 

“Piss off Leto,” Aveline muttered. “Odd that the satchel gets heavy the same say we discover an ambush. Chances are, Donnic is going to walk into the same trap set for Brenen.” Aveline said turning around to check the duty roster. “Ah, here he is, a walk through Lowtown. We should hurry, we need to try and beat whoever is sending these attack there.” Aveline said walking towards the exit.

“So much for going to bed early.” Leto muttered.

***

“We have been wandering Lowtown for the better part of an hour. I think it’s safe to say that Donnic made it back alright.” Varric said.

Leto couldn’t help but agree with him. She was tired and hungry. All she wanted to do was go home and take a shower and have a nice, lukewarm meal. 

Aveline sighed and was about to agree when the sound of shouting caught their attention. “You where say?” Aveline muttered, as she sprinted off down a side ally in the direction of the shouting. 

They came around the corner to find a guard fending off several bandits. Aveline lunged into the fray furiously cutting down the attackers. They rest of the group tried to join in, but it was close quarters, and honestly, Aveline seemed to have it covered. In no time at all the bandits were dead and Guardsman Donnic seemed to be relatively uninjured. Aveline helped him to his feet, he had been knocked down during the fight. Donnic was a handsome man with some truly tragic mutton chops. 

“Aveline?” He breathed out, his face lighting up as he recognized her. “You’re a beautiful sight.” he said a smile spreading across his face.

It was hard to tell, because Aveline was covered in a near comical amount of blood, but it looked like a faint blush spread across her face. Her lips twitched up in a slight smile.

“Someone has a crush.” Leto sang quietly.

Bethany elbowed her in the ribs. “Quiet, if she hears you, Aveline will definitely stab you.”

“I mean- I was on patrol and they came out of nowhere. I took a few down but there were to many at once. The captain said this root was supposed to be quiet.” Donnic was explaining. 

Aveline bent down and started going through the satchel that Donnic seemed to have dropped during the fight. “The seal of the Viscount?” Aveline said bewildered pulling out a sealed scroll. She opened it and began skimming it. “Office details, city accounts… these would be valuable to a guild of thieves.” She stood up looking angry “A sacrificial delivery of one of our own. Captain Jenan will answer. The captain likes his thieves so much, lets see if they’ll welcome him in prison.”

Leto nodded and stared in the direction of the Keep and sighed deeply.  _ All she wanted to do was sleep. _

***

Despite the late hour, it was oddly satisfying to watch the guards drag away a the screaming captain. Aveline just watched the whole show with a serine smile on her face. The Viscount's Seneschal, Bran Cavin, was also with them.

“We found a found a number of debts to suspect peoples. Such poor character. But you, Aveline Vallen, have proven your loyalty and ability.” He said. 

“The guard deserves better than him misser.”

“Indeed, the Viscount would have you put your care of the men into direct practice. You will assume the captain's job.”

“What?” Aveline asked completely shocked. 

“In due time of course, there will be training, approvals, months at least. But who better to rebuild respect taen the woman who exposed this… embarrassment.” At his words a huge smile spread over Aveline’s face, Leto had never seen her look so proud. “Resolve any outstanding business guardswoman, you will be very busy.”

As Bran exited the room Aveline could only stare after him stunned. After a minute she turned around and stared at the captains desk, almost as if it was going to attack her or something. 

“Captain of the guard…” Aveline said quietly tracing her hand along the desk. “Thank you Wesley.”

“You still think of him?” Leto asked quietly. 

“I remember him, but I let him rest. Weasley is at the Maker’s side or he is not, what I remember is that moment. I won’t let anyone down like that again.”

“You are too hard on yourself. It was the Darkspawn he did killed him.”

“I put the sword to him myself Hawke.”   
  
“He asked you to.” Leto pointed out.

I know in my head that it was right. So did Weasley. But in my heart that cut was cruel.”

Leto nodded quietly, not really sure what to say. Perhaps, despite what Aveline said, it was too soon. “So, I take it this means that you won’t be joining me on any more of our fun misadventures?” 

Aveline chuckled at that. “I wouldn’t count me out yet. I’ll be making the schedule from now on. And I don’t intent to lead from behind a desk.”

“Well then, I look forward to working with you, Guardcaptian Aveline.” Leto said with a smile. 

Aveline smiled widely and clamped her hand on Leto’s shoulder, “Captain of the guard. Thank you for getting me here, Leto.” 

“Anytime.” Leto said. “Now if you excuse me, Bethany and I should be getting home.” Aveline nodded and Leto walked out of her new office where Bethany was waiting. 

“Varric went home for the evening.” Bethany explained. 

Leto smiled and threw her arm around Bethany’s shoulders “Come on, let's go.” Bethany smiled and nodded and the two of them walked off in the direction of Lowtown.


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you see her anywhere?” Leto asked craning her neck to see above the patrons of the Hanged Man.

“No, maybe she’s in one of the rooms?” Bethany suggested. The two of them were currently trying to find Isabella, after they got her they would pick up Anders, and then finally return that damned amulet to the Dalish. “Oh wait! I see her!” Bethany said excitedly.

“Isabella!” Leto shouted getting her attention much to the chagrin of some of the more hungover patrons, it was still pretty early in the morning. Isabella jumped slightly at the sound of Leto’s voice but smiled when she saw who it was and walked over to join them.

“It’s….” Isabella said with a frown. “I just realized I never got your name the other day.” 

“Oh! I’m Leto, but apparently people around here are just calling me Hawke now, so you can take your pick. This is my sister Bethany.” Leto said pointing to her sister who waved shyly.

Isabella inclined her head and smiled. “So, what are you doing here? The duel isn't until tonight.”

“Right, yes, ummm, Bethany and I have some business we need to attend to outside of the city and we were wondering if you would like to join us? We can head off for the duel straight after.”   
  
Isabella considered the offer for a moment and then nodded. “Sounds good by me. Let's do this.” 

“Great, we just need to make a quick pitstop in Darktown and then we can head out.”

“What the hell is in Darktown?” Isabella asked as they walked out of the Hanged Man.

“Oh, another friend, a Grey Warden actually, and he’s a healer and might also be good to have for your duel tonight.” Leto explained. 

“A solid plan, especially if Haydar cheats. Well, lead the way.” Isabella said with a gesture. 

***

Anders looked up with a surprised smile as Leto, Bethany and Isabella entered his clinic, it was fairly empty, but he was with a few patients.

“Hey you, I was wondering where you had gotten off to.” Anders said as he went to try to pull Leto in for a hug. Leto dodged it awkwardly, instead going for a pat on the shoulder.

“Anders, I was wondering if you would be able to come out to Soundermount with us? We have to run an errand with the Dalish. Oh, and this is Isabella by the way.” Leto said jabbing a thumb over her shoulder to the pirate who was standing behind her. 

Anders waved awkwardly and smiled. “Of course, get me a few moments to close up and then we can head out.”

“Great, we’ll wait outside.” Leto said smiling easily. Anders nodded and leaned in, probably to give her a quick kiss, but Leto dodged it and patted his shoulder again. She quickly made her exit. As the three of them loitered outside of the clinic Isabella spoke.

“So, how long have you and him been fucking?” She asked so casually one might think she was talking about the weather.

“I- I- it- It was _one_ time.” Leto sputtered out, her eyes going wide. 

“Wait, what?” Bethany asked shocked, “Hold on, is that why you came home so late the other night!? You said you were exercising!”   
  
“Well, I mean, sex is exercise, in a sense.” Leto muttered. 

Bethany made a gagging noise as Isabella laughed. “She’s not wrong little one, it all depends on how you do it.” Isabella said with a wicked smirk. “You said he was a Grey Warden right? Tell me, is their stamina as legendary as they say.”   
  
“Please stop talking.” Bethany begged.

Leto laughed, but before she could answer Anders exited the clinic and locked the door, “Ok, I’m good to go. Let's go take care of this elf problem for you.” He said with any easy smile. 

***

“Fuck! I hate spiders.” Hawke growled as she stabbed the last remaining on. “Why are they so big? Those ones are bigger than the ones in Ferelden, I swear…”

‘They weren't that bad, calm down.” Bethany said as she wiped spider gunk off of her clothes.

“Don’t worry Hawke, if we run into anymore of those spiders I’ll take care of them.” Anders said with a smile, shouldering his staff.

“Oookay.” Leto muttered stretching out the word. While the gesture was kind, she didn’t particularly love the he was treating her like a fragile piece of glass. Clearly she could kill a giant spider if need be. She just didn’t want there to be a ‘need be.’

“Come on, the camp is up ahead.” Isabella said rolling her eyes at the group.

She was right, they were literally around the corner. Definitely within earshot of the fight. Leto couldn’t help but feel a little miffed that none of the had at least come to check and see what the noise was about, much less help.

“Hold Shems, your kind are not welcome among the Dalish.” A dark skinned elf said, he was guarding the entrance to the clan.

Leto flinched slightly a the derogatory word, yet another reminder that elves and humans alike would not accept her. “I was given an amulet to bring to your Keeper.” Leto said pulling it out of her pocket. It was fairly small, and it gave off a faint glow. There were branch-like veins running along the outside of the amulet as well, similar to some of the vallsen that certain elves wore.

“Where did you get this?” The elf asked suspiciously.

“Would you believe me if I told you a dragon gave it to me?” Leto asked smiling slightly.

The elf looked like he was about to say something not super nice when his companion interrupted him. “Wait, this is the one the Keeper spoke of.” 

“This half-blood?” The elf asked in surprise and disbelief. “I thought she would be an elf.”

“Well, I’m fifty percent of an elf…” Leto offered awkwardly.

The elven woman sighed, “Enter the camp, Keeper Marethari has been waiting for you.”

“Cause us trouble, and you’ll meet our blades stranger.” The other elf threatened.

The group carefully walked past the two guards and entered the camp. They were surrounded by elves who all seemed to stop what they where doing and stare at them. It was starting to make Leto uncomfortable. Beside her, Bethany looked around in wonder. Leto supposed that she probably didn’t remember the last time they were around elves. She had been so young. 

Eventually they made their way over to a large fire pit where the Keeper was located. She was a tall woman, tall for a Dalish elf at least. Most city elves tended to be more human looking in skin colour and build due to more breeding with humans. It was rarer for a Dalish to be so tall. And the Keeper had to be well over six feet tall. She had black scalira like Leto, but her skin colour was a pale green, most Dalsih were, it helped them blend into the forest better. Some city elves were known to have other coloured skin like blue or red, but most were more of a washed out grey. It was only among the Dalish that you found truly vibrant colours. 

“Keeper Marethari?” Leto began tentatively, gaining the woman's attention. “I was told to bring you this amulet.” She said handing it to her. 

The Keeper took the amulet and stared at it for a long moment.  “Andaran atish’an travelers, indeed I am Keeper Marethari, let me look at you.” She said stepping closer to Leto and Bethany. Leto gulped, but held her ground as the Keeper approached, appraising the siblings. Her eyes kept returning to Leto, not that she could blame her, she looked fairly unique, even for a half elf. “You are half elves.” She said, a statement, not a question.

“We are.” Bethany said.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Leto asked crossing her arms defensively.

The Keeper smiled kindly and shook her head. “Not at all, it’s just unique. Most half elf children are said to look more human than elf. You look like you’re somewhere in between. It’s different, but not bad." Leto smiled tightly and nodded. “Tell me, how did this burden turn to you child?” Marethari asked holding up the amulet.

“The amulets owner rescued my family from the Blight. In return I agreed to bring it to you… sorry it took so long.” Leto said sheepishly. 

The Keeper just smiled kindly, Leto decided she liked her, she had a maternalness about her. “I honour you for coming to me. But i’m afraid your part in this is not done yet. The amulet must be taken to an alter at the top of the mountain, and given a Dalish rite for the departed. Then, return the amulet to me. Do this and your debt will be repaid.”

Leto nodded, “Ok, there’s just one thing, I don’t know any Dalish rites for the departed, and I have been told my elvish is not great…”

“I will send my First with you. She will see to it that the ritual is done. And when it is complete, I must ask that you take her with you when you go.”

“Sure, I guess…” Leto rather confused by the developing situation. “She wouldn’t happen to glow blue would she?” 

“No.” The Keeper answered with a puzzled expression. Behind her, Leto heard Anders cough.

“Well then, if that’s what you want…”   
  
“It isn’t what I want. But it is what she wants, she is waiting for you on the trail just up the mountain. Dareth shiral.” 

Leto inclined her head respectfully and started up the mountain path. 

“You know elvish?” Bethany asked jogging to keep up with her.

“I know like three phrases, from when we were living in the forest.” Leto said shortly, in a way that told Bethany not to push the subject. As the rounded the bend a figure came into view. An elven woman hunched over with her back to them, she seemed to be examining something on the ground. 

“Are you the Keepers First?” Bethany called out to the woman.

The elven woman glanced up startled, and then rose and started to walk towards them, as she did, she called out, “oh, I didn’t hear you approach, you must be the ones the Keeper told me about. Aneth ara.” She greated, Leto frowned as the woman got closer, struck with a strange sense. “Oh I’m so sorry.” She said, a rather upset look crossing her face. “I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Mer-”

“Merrill?” Leto asked in complete disbelief.

The elven woman blinked once, confused as she came to a halt in front of the small party. “Why, yes… do I…” Merrill trailed off and her eyes widened, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. “Lee?” She whispered out, tears springing to her eyes. 

***

_ Fifteen Years Ago _

“Merrill? Merrill!” Leto shouted looking around the woods with a panicked expression on her face. She had been right beside her, now she was alone in the forest.

“I’m right here Lee.”

Leto squinted and turned around not seeing anything really, suddenly the light in front of her seemed to shift and Merrill was right in front of her. Leto breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her friend.

“Sorry about that, I forget that your eyes aren't as good.” Merrill said smiling easily and coming to stand in front of Leto.

Leto looked down embarrassed. She shouldn’t have freaked out, she had seen other members of Clan Alerion disappear in a similar manner. Most of the Dalish clan had a golden yellow skin tone, on a bright day in the forest, which was often, and if they stood just right in the sun, they practically disappeared, they blended into the forest so well. Leto and her family couldn’t help but stand out, her elven father had green skin and her human mother dark brown. Leto had inherited a patchwork of both. 

“I’m sorry I freaked out.” Leto muttered looking down. “I’m just not as good.” as other elves, hung in the air between them.

Merrill reached over and took Leto’s hand smiling, “Yes you are, you have excellent hearing, you heard that doe coming the other day, no one else did.”

Leto shook her head. “I got lucky, that’s all.”

“No, you’re amazing, look, we’ll try it again, I’m sure you can hear something far away. I promise!” Leto looked at her doubtfully. “Here, just close your eyes and relax.” Leto was quiet for a moment, Merrill squeezed her hands and grinned encouragingly. “Trust me.” 

Leto nodded and let out a deep breath, shutting her eyes and relaxing as best she could. Leto frowned slightly from the effort of trying to listen to the sounds of the forest. Suddenly she felt a soft pair of lips on hers, it lasted for barely a second before it was gone. Leto opened her eyes to find a sheepish looking Merrill, who seemed to have found something on the ground very interesting. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, it’s just- you’re so pretty and you looked really cute just standing there, and I’ve wanted to do it for a while and-” Merrill suddenly shut her mouth, “I’m rambling.” She said with an embarrassed look on her face. 

“I’m glad one of use was brave enough to do it.” Leto said smiling happily. “Come one.” She said tugging Merrill’s hand. “Let’s go back to camp, I’m tired of the forest.”

Merrill giggled, “The camp is still in the forrest, Lee.”   
  
Leto made a face and stuck her tongue out at Merrill, “you know what I mean.” She huffed as Merrill began to lead them in the direction of the camp. Leto was horrible at navigating the forest. 

They walked in silence for a while before Merrill finally spoke. “You’re going to stay, aren't you Leto?”

Leto frowned, Merrill only used her name when things were super serious. “My father said we can stay until another member of the clan develops superpowers. But then there will be too many of us, and we’ll have to leave.” Leto said quietly.

“You mean magic, it’s not superpowers, it’s just magic.”

“Right… just magic.” Leto said with a grin.

“I hope no one else in the clan gets magic then. I want you to say.” Merrill said “you’re the best friend I have.”

“You’re the only friend I have, Bethany and Carver don’t count, they’re like, three.” Leto said making at face at the thought of her younger siblings. Merrill laughed at Leto’s expression, the rest of the walk back to camp was spent in silence. Once they entered the camp boundary Merrill let go of Leto’s hand and went to find her father with the promise that she would find her in the morning. 

Leto made her way over to her family's tent. Carver and Bethany were both playing with a June box while her mother ladled a stew out for them. Their father was most likely with the Keeper or out with a hunting party. Leto grabbed a bowl and sat down in the cushioned area they used for a dining room and began to eat. A few minutes later her father entered the tent, a happy expression on his face. 

He walked over to Leandra and give her a quick kiss on the cheek and took a bowl for himself. He sat down beside Leto and began to eat. After a moment Carver got up and waddled over to their father and sat in his lap. Bethany scrambled over to sit beside Leto, wanting to be near her big sister. Leto grinned and gave her a bite of some of her stew. After a minute Leandra joined them with some extra bowls for the twins and the five of them ate in content silence. 

“How was your day, Leto?” Malcolm Hawke asked.

“Good, Merrill and I explored the forest some more.  She says I have better hearing than her.” Leto said proudly.

Malcolm smiled fondly at his oldest child “That’s right you do, it’s because I came from the Planasene region, elves from there have to have good hearing to survive. While here…” He paused for a moment and bounced a giggling Carver on his leg, smiling at his sons laughter “It’s more important for the elves to see, that’s why your friend has better sight than you.”

Leto smiled at her father's explanation and continued to eat her stew. After dinner her parents tucked the children into their mats for bed. Not too long after Bethany and Carver’s breathing evened out. Leto was just about to doze off when she heard her parents talking in a hushed whisper.

“You shouldn’t encourage her like.” Leandra whispered to Malcolm as they cleaned up.

“Like what?” 

“We are outsiders here,  _ she _ is an outsider. Nothing, not even the little bits you remember about your past are going to change that. She has one friend, and how long do you think that will last? Eventually she’ll realize Leto isn’t worth the trouble and ostracization and she’ll leave her. Or we’ll have to when someone else develops magic. You know this is only temporary. We should have left long ago.” Leandra huffed.

“I know…” Malcolm said sounding sad. “It’s just, this is the longest we’ve been able to stay in one place, and the kids love it here. I’ve been trying to work something out with the Keeper, if I can prove that we are worth the trouble, that we bring something that can benefit the clan, then maybe they’ll let us stay.”

Leandra sighed at this “I don’t want to stay, I was nobility, our children are nobility. And I knew when I married you that I would be leaving that all behind. But growing up in a forest? That’s not the future I want for them. I want them to live among humans, to be with their own kind.”

“Leandra, our children have no kind. The only place they will ever find people like them is in the slums of a city. Humans will never accept them, the elves might.”

“You don’t know that, Carver and Bethany could both pass for human if they covered their ears.”

“And what of Leto? She looks too human to be an elf, and too efly to be a human. They will never accept her.” Malcolm said referring to humans.

“I never wanted our children to suffer, but one of them facing a slightly harder life among humans is better than  _ this _ .”   
  
There was a long pause, “For them, or for you?” Malcolm finally asked. Leto heard the rustle of clothing and watched through cracked eyes as her father exited the tent. 

Leto’s mind turned over and over again the conversation her parents had just had. She liked the camp, the Dalish left them alone for the most part, but she loved spending time with Merrill. She didn’t want to leave her best friend. Leto eventually fell asleep the words of her parents echoing in her dreams.

***

“Lee!” Leto turned around to see Merrill jogging up to her, an excited expression on her face. She had been waiting for her by the statue of Fen'Harel just outside of the camp. Leto smiled in return adn pulled Merrill in for a quick hug. 

“I was at the campfire listening to a story about these talking trees call Sylvians. They’re the oldest things in the forest. Older than any living elf. I want to try and find one.” Merrill declaired.

“You… want to try and find a talking tree?” Leto asked, a disbelieving expression on her face.

“Well, technically they speak in rhymes. But yes I do.” Merrill said leading Leto father into the forest. 

“Ok, but Merrill, why do we want to find a talking tree? It seems like a waste of time.”

“No, it’s good it can help the clan.” Merrill said with an eager expression on her face.  _ “ _ Perhaps if we ask nicely the trees will whisper us the names of our Gods.” she said thoughtfully.

“The Gods are forgotten, unmentioned, unspoken, lost to time, shouldn’t it remain that way?”  Leto asked remembering what she had head the Keeper say around the fire about the Creators and the Forgotten Ones.

“If we allow all that we were to be forgotten, then who will remember us?”  Merrill countered, stopping her trek through the forest to stare at Leto with wide eyes. Leto stopped short at the look on Merrill’s face and gulped, underneath the hopefulness Leto saw a layer of steel, she would not give this up.

“Fine, but Merrill, can you tell me why this is so important to you now.”

“It- it's because I don’t want to lose you.” Merrill blurted out. Leto frowned slight at her comment not knowing what she meant. “You’ll have to leave when someone develops magic, and it’s only a matter of time, but after hearing the story last night I thought- I thought that maybe if we found something about our past then the Clan would let you and your family stay because you would prove your value and-” Merrill suddenly stopped and shut her mouth, her jaw clenching. “I’m sorry, I’m babbling.”

Leto gave Merrill a slightly goofy smile, “I like your babbling. Ok, let’s find this tree.” Merrill beamed at Leto’s agreement “Um, how do we find this tree?”   
  
“Well, I was thinking you could help with that. You have better hearing, maybe you could listen to the forest and find one?” Merrill asked hopefully.

“I don’t even know how to start with that. My hearing isn’t even that great.” Leto said looking around the forest, they were farther from camp then they had ever gone before, Leto was glad Merrill was with her, she had no idea how to find her way out of here. 

“Yes it is Lee, trust me, we can do this.”

Leto was quiet for a moment, but finally she relented and nodded. Merrill smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. “Ok, just do as I say, close your eyes and  breath… just... breath. You feel it, don’t you, the power? All around us. In the forest, in the trees, in the great oak that gives us iron strength. All the knowledge, all the secrets… hidden and locked away in these great places. The power of our ancestors lies just beneath our skin, waiting to be awakened...”

Leto closed her eyes and tried to relax, for several long moments if was quiet, and then the forest seemed to come alive, she heard the rustle of the branches as the wind blew through them, the squawk of the birds fly over the forrest, and the quiet padding of the halla as they moved about the forest. And beneath all of that, Leto did hear something, it sounded almost like a sword being drawn, but different, she didn’t really know how to explain it.

“Did you hear anything?” Merrill asked eagerly as Leto opened her eyes.

“I heard a weird sound, like metal, coming from that direction.” Leto said pointed father into the forest.

Merrill nodded and together they set off farther into the forest. After what seemed like hours they came to a clearing, in the center of it was a massive tree, it was older then all of the rest, with a twisting trunk and branches that seemed to stretch on forever. A breeze blew through the clearing and as it hit the tree branches they slowly moved creating the noise Leto had heard earlier.

“This is the sound I heard.” Leto said excitedly looking at Merrill, who had a slight frown on her face. “What is it?”

“I think this is an Ironbark tree, not a Sylvian.”

“Oh” Leto said frowning slightly “Could it possibly be both?”

Merrill seemed to consider it for a moment and nodded. “It’s possible, Ironbark is important to our culture and so are Sylvian’s which haven't been seen in hundreds of years. There’s no reason to say otherwise.”   
  
Leto grinned happy in their little victory of finding the tree that may give them all the answers. Merrill slowly circled the tree examining it. “We’re going to have to climb it.” She declared.

“Climb it?” Leto asked doubtfully, “Why?”

“Well, to speak it needs and mouth, we need to find it’s face so we can ask about the Forgotten Ones.”

Leto shifted uncomfortably, she didn't love the idea of climbing a tree that was so tall. If they fell they would probably die. 

“Come on Lee, we need to  climb, climb higher than any of those who came before us.”

“What if I fall?”

“I will catch you.”  Merrill said the words so absolutely that Leto immediately felt more reassured. 

Taking a steading breath Leto walked up to the tree and began to climb before she lost her nerve. After a moment Merrill started climbing right behind Leto, ready to grab her if she fell. The two of them climbed high into the tree, the forest floor disappeared below them was obscured by the branches of other trees. The higher they got the more confident Leto felt, soon she was easily maneuvering herself among the branches as if it was second nature. Below her Merrill laughed joyfully at Leto’s obvious delight in climbing.

Leto looked down the asked Merrill about how high she thought they should climb, when her hand missed a branch. Leto was immediately unbalanced and she slipped and fell from the trees. It happened so fast that Merrill could only watch helplessly as Leto fell past her careening towards the forest floor. She heard Merrill scream her name, and then the world went black. 

***

Leto stared at Merrill for a moment and then lunged forward and pulled her into a big hung. Merrill buried her face in Leto’s neck, she could feel the wetness of Merrills tears as she started crying, Leto did her best to blink back her own. 

“I thought you were _dead_.” Merrill said into her neck, her voice cracking slightly. “I thought I killed you, I thought I would never-” Leto tightened her grip around Merrill’s waist and held her closer.

“I’m ok, I’m alive.” She muttered soothingly into Merrill’s ear.

“Ummm should we-” Anders started uncertainly, before Isabella elbowed him in the ribs effectively shutting him up.

“No talking during the show.” She muttered watched the two woman embrace.

Finally the two woman pulled apart. “You got your vallisen. It suits you.” Leto said with a grin as her figures traced part of the tattoo running along the curve of Merrill’s cheek. Merrill flushed at Leto’s complement. The two women stared at each other for a long moment. Bethany coughed pointedly, which finally seemed to shake the two of them out of their bubble. “Oh! Right! Merrill you remember Bethany.” Leto said pointing to her younger sibling.

Merrill’s eyes lit up at the sight of the other Hawke. “Oh yes, you’re much taller now, where's the other one, the boy, Carver?” Merrill asked looking around as if he was hiding somewhere. 

“He… died.” Bethany said awkwardly. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I’m making a terrible mess of this.” Merrill muttered.

“How do you know us?” Bethany asked bewildered.

“Merrill was my friend back when we were living with the Dalish. You were pretty young…” Leto explained. Bethany frowned slightly and nodded. 

Merrill seemed to be about to say something when Anders cut in. “Anders.” He said giving Merrill and firm and almost too tight of a handshake. Not that Merrill noticed, she seemed to still be trying to wrap her head around the concept of a handshake.

“Yeah this is great, I’m Isabella, and while this is all nice and lovely, we really don’t have all day. So let's hike this mountain and get back to Kirkwall.” 

***

Now, naturally, if Leto had known that when the amulet she was going to deliver would ultimately reunite her with her childhood best friend she might have picked a different combination of people. Like Aveline, who would not be trying to ask her questions every few seconds about Merrill and living in the forest (see Bethany), or Varric, who would not be shooting her an expression similar to that of a kicked puppy (see Anders). Isabella was the only one who wasn’t making the current situation more awkward, if only because she was making more ridiculous by shooting Leto a knowing look and making lewd hand gestures everytime they made eye contact. Needless to say, Leto should have braved the large spiders herself and gone alone. Hindsight's a bitch.

The group was approaching a rather ominous looking cave when a Dalish hunter rounded the corner. He caught sight of the group and scoffed, turning his nose up slightly. “So the Keeper finally found someone to take you from here.” He sneered.

“Yes.” Merrill said, the way it was emphasized made it sound very final. 

“Then finish you task quickly humans,” the hunter said speaking to Anders and Isabella and pointedly ignoring the presence of Bethany and Leto. “we cannot be ride of this one fast enough.”

Leto’s grip on her sword tightened, when she felt Bethany grab her elbow and shake her head. “It’s not worth it.” she muttered quietly so that only Leto could hear.

“Isn’t Dalish camaraderie delightful.” Anders snarked. 

"I have made my choice and I will save our Clan, whatever you think.”

“Do you want me to punch him?” Leto offered as the hunter walked away.

“No, it was just ignorance.” Merrill said sadly. Leto nodded and followed Merrill as she let them into the cave, they were immediately swallowed in darkness. 

“Um, Merrill, hold up a second while we light some torches, none of our eyesights are as good of yours.”

“Oh, of course, how silly of me to forget. I’m sorry.” Merrill’s voice echoed through the darkness a few feet up ahead. A few seconds later the cave was lit up as Anders and Bethany ignited the ends of their staves in a controlled flame. The sudden light was reflected in Merrill’s, almost like a cats. “Let’s go, our destination isn’t too far ahead, Ashabellenar isn’t known for her patience.” Merrill said leading them once again into the darkness. 

About a half hour later the group emerged out of the cave, at a much higher altitude than before. They walked down a small trail that let so some ruins, Leto was about to walk through what looked like a destroyed doorway when a hand grabbed her wrist. “Wait!” Leto looked over at Merrill who tugged her back a few steps. “There is a barrier, you don’t want to walk into that and knock you head.” Leto squinted at the space she had been about to enter and saw the air shimmer slightly.

“Good eye Merrill.” Leto said smiling in thanks. Merrill flushed slightly and nodded bashfully. “So, uh, how do we get rid of it? Like should we climb over it or…” 

“No!” Merrill practically shouted, a panicked look in her eye. “I mean… I can open it, just give me a moment.” Leto nodded and stepped back, to give Merrill some space as she walked towards the barrier. Merrill pulled out a knife and pricked her finger, drawing some blood. She flicked the blood at the barrier and held out the same hand. She drew it back and snapped it forwards quickly. It was hard to see, but the barrier seemed to bow inwards towards Merrill and it exploded backwards with a loud boom, like thunder. 

“Was that…” Isabella asked her eyes wide.

“Blood magic.” Anders said with a dark look, beside him, Bethany shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable. 

“Yes, it was blood magic, but I know what I’m doing. The spirit helped us didn’t it?” 

“That was no spirit! You summoned a demon.” Anders said accusingly. 

“Demons are just spirits, just like honour or joy, it’s not their fault they are what they are.” Merrill protested, looking at Leto imploringly.

“I thought there was no such thing as a good spirit?” Leto finally asked, trying to understand what was happening.

“There isn’t” Merrill agreed as Anders hurrumphed and scowled in the background. “They are tools, like your sword or my staff, you just need to know how to wield it.”

“They are  _ not _ the same thing.” Anders argued. 

“Ok you know what? We can discuss this later, we need to finish this job and get back to the city. We have a duel to get to.” Isabella said trying to get everyone back on track. 

“Hawke, are you seriously going to let this go?” Anders asked.

“For now, yeah, besides, it's not like  _ you _ have much of a hill to stand on.” Leto said giving him a pointed look. Anders looked like he was about to protest but Isabella was already barging past them and into the clearing. 

They walked through a clearing towards an ancient stone altar “Place the amulet on the altar and I will begin the right.” Merrill instructed. 

Leto did as instructed and Merrill said the right. For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly the amulet and the altar exploded. Leto barely had enough time to grab Merrill dive for the ground trying to cover her as stone and bits of dirt shot past them. Leto glanced at the amulet which was glowing as a figure clawed its way out of it, growing larger with each passing second. After a moment the figure returned to full height.

“Flemeth? What the  _ fuck _ ” Leto shouted struggling to stand up and tripping slightly as she also tried to pull a rather shaken looking Merrill up with her.

“Friend of yours?” Isabella asked smirking slightly.

Beside her Merrill dropped to a bow “Andaran atish’an Asha'bellanar"

“One of the people, I see, so young and bright. Do you know who I am beyond that title?” Flemeth said regarding Merrill with bright eyes.

“I know only a little.” Merrill said without looking up.

“Then stand, the people bend their knee to quickly” As Merrill righted herself Flemeth turned to look at Leto and Bethany. “So refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of a bargain. I half expected my amulet to end up in a merchants pocket.”

“Nope, just my underwear drawer.” Leto said with a grin. Both Anders and Bethany looked positively scandalized while Isabella snickered, and Merrill seemed to be confused by the concept of an underwear drawer. 

Flemeth barked a laugh and started to walk towards the edge of the cliff where the altar once stood. “Before I go, a word of advice, we stand on the precipice of change, the world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for the moment, and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you can learn if you can fly. As for you child,” Flemeth said looking a Merrill, “ no path is darker then when your eyes are shut.”

"Ma serannas mala dirth, hahren." Merrill said bowing her head slightly.

“Now the time has come for me to leave. You have my thanks. And my sympathy.” There was a look in Flemeth’s eyes that made Leto shudder. She couldn’t help but wonder how much this woman knew. With that Flemeth turned into a dragon and flew away.

Merrill ran to the edge of the cliff and watched in shock. “Did you?- did you  _ see _ that?” Merrill asked pointing at the retreating figure of the dragon in the sky, eyes wide. 

Leto laughed at Merrill’s excitement and nodded. “Come on, let's get off this mountain.”

***

“...it’s nice…” Merrill said tentatively, the group of them were standing outside of an abandoned home in the Alienage. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay with us?” Leto asked, anxiety clear in her voice. “I can sleep on the floor.”

“No, it’s alright, I don’t want to put you out.” Merrill said squaring her shoulders. “Besides you’ve already done some much to help me anyway. I doubt I would have been able to find this place without you. I’ve just never seen so many people in my life before, it’s overwhelming. ” 

“Well, that's the nice thing about doors, you shut them and then you don’t have to look at the people anymore.” Leto said with a small smile.

Merrill chuckled and looked down, toeing a rock with her foot. Suddenly she looked up, her eyes wide. “Will you come visit me? Not now I mean, of course. But maybe later? I’d like to see you again.”   
  
Leto grinned and was already nodding before Merrill had even finished her sentence. “Yes, definitely, I live right around the corner, I’ll come see you all the time.” Merrill smiled happily, the two women stared at each other, neither one quite wanting to leave.

“Hey!” Isabella barked from across the Alienage causing them both to jump. “Stop flirting and let's go, Hawke! We got a guy to stab!” 

“Right, of course.” Leto muttered nodding slightly. She grabbed Merrill and pulled her into a quick hug, and then jogged across the courtyard to join the rest of the group. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Leto, can we talk?”   
  
“Now?” Leto puffed out looking at Anders with a rather exasperated expression as they jogged through Hightown towards the Chantry. 

“Yes now” Anders said looking annoyed and rolling his eyes.

“Fine, if you can talk and run, then yes we can talk.”

“Have I done something to upset you?”

Leto’s brow furrowed in confusion “Um, no. why would you ask that?”

“We had sex Hawke, that has to mean something. I know you’ve seen what I can do, but I’m still a man. And you made me feel... We should give this a shot. We should give  _ us _ a shot.” Anders said looking at her imploringly. 

Leto slowed down to a complete stop, Anders followed suit. “Anders, the other night was a one time thing. It was just sex. We both had an itch, and we scratched it. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You can’t be serious right now. Is this because of that bloodmage? I saw the way she was looking at you. You know she’s dangerous right?” Anders said starting to get angry.

“She's my  _ friend _ , I’ve known her since I was eight. And no this is not because of her. Look, I like sex, I like having sex. Don’t read into it ok.” Leto said starting to get frustrated. 

“If it's just sex, and it’s not about her, then we could have that sort of relationship. Even one that's just sex.” Anders said challenging her. 

Leto’s eyes narrowed, recognizing the type of trap Anders was pushing her into. If she liked Merrill than she would have to decline and Anders would be right. If she didn’t like him that way then there was no reason to stop boinking. It was a real conundrum, and Leto was petty enough to die on this hill of Merrill being  _ only _ a friend. It was times like these she recalled some wisdom from her father, when in doubt, choose option three. “Umm no, you’r e being a bitch about this and that's about as sexy as my Uncle Gamlin in fishnet stockings.” W ith that Leto took off running to catch up with Isabella and Bethany.

***

“You guys bang it out?” Isabella asked leaning against the pillars of the Chantry.

Bethany made a retching noise, “Please say no.”

“No, we did not. Apparently he is unfamiliar with the concept of a one night stand.” Leto said rolling her eyes.

“Good, I like you with Merrill better anyways.” Before she could even protest Isabella was already walking to to the Chantry, leaving a very embarrassed Leto in her wake. 

“You don’t really like Merrill do you?” Bethany asked quietly, watching Leto carefully. 

“What? No!” Leto said her voice getting very high pitched. 

Bethany sighed and started walking into the Chantry. “Just be careful Lee.”   
  
“What's that supposed to mean?” Leto asked.

“You don’t always think Lee, and she’s a  _ bloodmage _ . Just, don’t do anything stupid. We’ve already lost Carver and Dad. I don’t want to lose you too.”

Before Leto could respond Bethany already disappeared into the Chantry. Anders run up behind her a few moments later and walked in, pointedly not looking at her. Leto sighed and rubbed her temples, wishing again that she had brought Varric and Aveline with her. 

***

“Where’s the relic?” A man, who Leto was going to assume was Hayder, was asking Isabella.

“I lost it. Castion is just going to have to do without it.”

“Lost it? Just like you lost a ship full of valuable cargo?”   
  
“They weren’t cargo they were people.” Isabella snapped 

“Those slaves were worth a hundred sovereigns a head. And you let them scurry off into the wilds. And now the relic’s gone too. Castion won’t be happy to hear that. I can promise you-  _ hurk _ .” Hayders body jerked suddenly and he looked down in shock to see a knife buried into his chest. Red bloomed out as he crumpled to the ground dead. 

“Wrong move?” Leto asked looking that the rest of the group. Her arm still extended from when she threw the knife. Chaos erupted around them as men poured out of nowhere and began to attack.

“See Lee! This is what I’m talking about!” Bethany shouted as she hit a man in the side of her head with her staff. “You don't think!” 

“It’s fine!” Leto argued, rolling her eyes as she stabbed an assassin in the chest. The battle didn’t rage for long. Their opponents had the numbers but without a leader they lacked organization and fell apart rather quickly.

“Well…” Leto said surveying the bodies surrounding them. “I think that worked out quite well don’t you think Isabella?”

Isabella chuckled and nodded “Oh most definitely.” she said with a smirk. 

“You got lucky.” Bethany said rolling her eyes. Even so she bent down and started going through the clothes of the nearest assassin, looking for anything of value. Leto followed suit.

“Um, what are you doing?” Anders asked.

“Digging for gold.” Leto answered casually, beside her Isabella snickered at her joke. “It’s standard practice, we need money to fund our expedition, this is one of the ways we get it. How much do you think that statue is worth?”

Leto asked Bethany, pointing that the large statue of Andraste. “Lee that statue is over 100 feet tall.” Bethany said as she pulled a ring off of Hayder’s hand. 

“Yeah, but I bet it’s gold, and probably hollow, I bet we could cut a toe off or something.” Leto said cocking her head and staring at the monolith. “Or maybe we should hid our gold in it! No one would ever think to look inside the statue for money. We could probably hide a whole Qunari in there and no one would ever know until it was too late.” Leto said chuckling. 

“We are  _ not _ stealing part of a statue of Andraste from the Chantry. Mother would never forgive us.” 

“Ugh fine.” Leto said exasperated. “But I’m taking this.” Leto said grabbing one of the tapestries off of the wall. “We need a new rug for the living room.”


	8. Chapter 8

Leto was relaxing in Gamlen’s living room, she was reading a book and doing her best to avoid any interaction with her mother. Ever since Carver’s death there had been a rift between them, everyday in grew bigger with more and more things unsaid. Her mother blamed her for Carver’s death, there was no way around it, if Leto had been faster, stronger, more heroic or  _ something _ , then perhaps Carver would be here with them. Despite living here in Kirkwall for over a year, despite finding out that Gamlen had gambled away the family estate (not a fun conversation of be apart of), she had still refused to get a job. Their mother just stayed at home and puttered about, cleaning and cooking and not much else. Leandra’s inaction was starting to wear on Leto, Bethany and her had been in servitude for a year, and yet still their mother did nothing to help the family. 

Suddenly the door slammed open “LETO, HOLY FUCK!, the door nearly flew off of its hinges, Leto yelped and fell out of her chair while Leandra dove for cover. Standing in the doorway was a very excited looking Isabella.

“What the hell? You nearly broke the door!” Leto shouted climbing out from under her chair.

“Sorry,” Isabela said smirking “Bethany said it would be funny, she wasn’t wrong.” 

Leto looked past the pirate to see a snickering Bethany standing behind her. “You are so dead.” Leto hissed at her sister. That only made Bethany laugh harder. Leto rolled her eyes and spoke to Isabella, since Bethany was still trying to stop laughing. “Is there a reason you are here? Or did you just show up to scare me?”

“No, I found us work.” Isabella said cocking her head and resting her hand on her hip.

Bethany stepped out from behind her practically vibrating with excitement, “ _We_ found us work.” She said hopping from one foot to the other slightly. “Two jobs actually, between that and all the money we acquired, we’ll be able to cover the expedition.” 

“You have money?” All three of the women turned to see Leandra staring at them with a stunned expression.

“Well, kinda?” Leto asked looking at Bethany for help.

“Yes mother, but we’re going to invest it. We have a plan, it’s going to fix everything.”

“You mean Leto has a half baked scheme that’s going to get you killed, just like Carver.” Leandra said accusingly, “Just give me the money, I have some friends in Hightown, with enough time to invest it we can move up in the city, we’ll just need to be patient.”   
  
“We don't have time!” Leto said practically stomping her foot “If the Templars figure out Bethany is a mage they’ll take her away. This plan is faster, and it will net us enough money to buy back our family home. Then you can sit around and do nothing in Hightown just like you wanted.”

Leandra recoiled slightly at Leto’s words, a hurt expression on her face. “Ok, you know what, we should probably be going. We’ll see you tonight for dinner mother.” Bethany said grabbing Leto by the shoulders and steering her out of the house. 

“Whew, good thing we left before that got awkward.” Isabela said flatly as the three of them walked down the street. 

“You said you found work?” Leto asked, wanting move past what had just happened back home. 

“Right! So the first job is a missing half elf kid, probably magical, he ran away and my source believes that he might have been snatched by Slavers. The second job a missing Templar, last seen at the Blooming Rose.” Isabella supplied.

“So we do the kid first and then the Templars?” Leto suggested looking to Bethany for confirmation.

“I think it would be better if we split up, we could probably tackle these jobs by the end of the day, and then be on our way to the Deep Roads by the end of the week.” Bethany said mulling the situation over. 

“Um, what?” Leto squawked flapping her arms and staring at her sister in shock “Are you crazy?! Fenris hates you!”

“I can handle Fenris, and between his knowledge of Slavers, and Varric and Isabela’s underworld connections we should be able to find the missing kid in no time. Plus Varric would never let anything happen to me.”

“Why can’t I come with you?” Leto practically whined as Isabella snickered.

“Because someone needs to deal with the missing Templar, and I doubt Merrill, Anders and Aveline with be a highly productive group without you keeping them on track.” Bethany said crossing her arms and giving Leto a stern look. Leto couldn’t help but snicker, Aveline would probably throttle Anders before they even got to the Gallows. And Merrill would probably get lost on the way there. 

“Fine.” Leto conceded with a sigh, “we’ll meet up later tonight for dinner and see if we actually have enough money expedition.” Leto started walking in the direction of the Viscount's Keep.

“Wait! Lee! You should probably grab Merrill first, she's closest.” Leto looked at Bethany with a confused expression on her face. Bethany pulled her sister in for a quick hug, “I might not agree with you about Merrill, but I want you to be happy. Just be careful.” Bethany whispered into her sisters ear, before stepping back and jogging towards the entrance of the Hanged Man where Isabela was waiting for her. Leto smiled at her sister and ran down the street towards the Alienage.  


	9. Chapter 9

“Lee, you’re here.” Merrill said, a surprised expression on her face as she opened her front door to a slightly out of breath Leto.

“Is this a bad time?” Leto asked shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

“No, not at all, come in, I’ll find something relatively clean for you to sit on.” Merrill said holding the door open for her. Leto walked into the small home, it was surprisingly clean for an Alienage house.

“I got you this.” Leto said suddenly thrusting a pot with a Royal Elfroot plant inside of it, towards Merrill. She had bought it at one of the stalls on the way there. 

“Oh, thank you Lee.” Merrill said smiling shyly. She carried the plant over to one of the windows and set it down. Leto took a seat at the table and waited for Merrill to join her. “Can I get you something to eat or drink? I have... water” Merrill trailed off her brow furrowing slightly as she contemplated her lack of resources.

Leto chuckled and shook her head. “No, I’m ok Merrill, you don’t need to fuss over me.” Merrill flushed slightly with embarrassment and nodded. “How are you liking the city?” Leto asked, concern colouring her voice. She knew that Merrill’s interactions with humans were limited. Being in such a large city of them was probably overwhelming.

Merrill of course, surprised Leto by lighting up at the question. “This city is amazing! I saw someone get mugged right outside my house! It was fascinating.” Her face fell slightly after initial statement, “Everything here happens so fast, how does one keep it all straight?”

“You don’t not really, you just start to compartmentalize that parts that are important to you.” Leto offered “I’ve been here a year and I still don't know Kirkwall all that well, but I know where the important parts are, like my home, the Viscounts Keep, you…” Leto said trailing off slightly, both she and Merrill blushed at her admission. “Anyway,” Leto said clearing her throat and coughing awkwardly “I was actually wondering if you wanted to help me on a job? Aveline and Anders are coming to, we’re gonna try and find a Templar. And probably get into some light crime, knowing our luck”

“Oh, crime sounds fun, when do we leave?” Merrill asked perking up slightly. 

“Right now if you want.” Leto said with a fond smile.

Merrill stood up and grabbed her staff, Leto half a step behind her. “Oh, Lee, thank you for coming by. It was good to talk to you again.” Merrill said with a smile. She quickly kissed Leto on the cheek and bounded out the door. Leto followed her, grinning madly. 

***

“Hawke, you have no idea where you are going do you?” Aveline asked with an exasperated expression on her face. 

“Please, I know exactly where we are going.” Leto said gesturing her hand in the general direction of the path they were following. 

“Perhaps we should ask the other elf?” Anders sniped, looking over at Merrill who was currently regarding a skeleton that was slightly off the main path with an almost morbid curiosity. 

“How long do you think this has been here?” Merrill asked no one in particular.

“Eight weeks,” Aveline said barely sparing the bones a look.   
  
“You can’t possibly know that!” Anders protested.

Aveline opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Leto “Quiet! I think I hear something up ahead. Lets go.” The group of them jogged up the path, as they did they entered a clearing with two men, “Merrill, Anders, hang back here and don’t use magic.” Leto muttered approaching the men with Aveline. 

“-Andraste be my witness Wilmond, I will have the truth from you now!” A man with curly hair was grabbing a slightly younger and very scared looking Templar and shaking him violently.

“Mercy sir! Mercy!” the younger man pleaded.

“Where it that easy.” the man growled.

“Don’t hit me.” The man whimpered pathetically as the other Templar punched him in the stomach and threw him to the ground.

“I will know where you’re going and I will know now!” The man demanded drawing his sword.

“Ok, calm the fuck down.” Leto said drawing her own sword, this man was seriously unhinged. 

“This is Templar business, stranger.” The man growled eyeing her suspiciously. Leto was suddenly very glad that Bethany had suggested they split up, she did not want her anywhere near this man.

The sound of manic laughter drew they attention as Wilmond practically levitated off of the ground. “You have struck me for the last time you pathetic human!” The man's body suddenly started to contort, bones crunching horribly as they twisted and rearranged themselves as the once human body shifted into that of an abominations. 

It let out an unholy scream and charged at the other Templar. Before anyone else could react Aveline charged stabbed the creature through the eye. It shrieked and withered away. “Well, that was anticlimactic.” Leto observed, sheathing her own sword. 

“I knew- I knew he was involved in something sinister!” The Templar snarled, sheathing his own sword. “But this… is it even possible?” He asked to no one in particular, as he started pacing. He had a wild look in his eye, like a caged animal. 

“Well, I guess… cause you know, we just saw it happen.” Leto said gesturing to smoking grass where Wilmond had once stood. 

The man glared at her for a moment, before he seemed to deflate slightly “I am Knight-Captain Cullen, I… thank you for your assistance.” He said this more to Aveline than to Leto. “I’ve been conducting an investigation into some of our recruits who have gone missing. Wilmond was the first to return. I had hoped to confront him quietly, out of sight.”

“Ah yes, privacy does make a beating go quite a bit easier.” Leto said flatly. 

“You saw what he was!” Cullen snapped “He was a monster! I was well within my rights to do what I had to do!”

“You had no fucking clue what he was,” Leto snarled, “You got  _ lucky _ . Up until a minute ago, as far as you were concerned, you were beating a fellow Templar.” That seemed to give Cullen pause, he at least had the decency to look ashamed. 

“We were looking for another Templar, a friend of Wilmond’s, do you know where Kerin is?” Aveline asked, trying to diffuse the situation. 

Cullen looked at the ground and shook his head, “He also disappeared, they were last seen together at the Blooming Rose. I had no luck interrogating the- uh… young ladies there. I doubt they know anything of magic or demons.”

Leto snorted at his comment, “And your fear of them is probably why you haven't learned anything.”

Cullen looked rather embarrassed at her comment. “The Order would truly be in you debt if you helped us with this. No one at the Brothel will speak with me for fear that I will shut them down for serving an odd recruit. If you learn what manner of creature that did this to Wilmond please come tell me in the Gallows. I will ensure you are rewarded.”

Before Leto could agree, Bethany, Varric, Isabela and Fenris literally came crashing through the undergrowth. 

“Lee! What are you doing all the way up here?” Bethany asked slightly out of breath, the whole group was panting as if they had just been running after something, or perhaps from something.

“Just leaving,  _ as are you _ .” Leto said eyes wide as she tried to signal to Bethany that she needed to get the hell out of here, before Cullen figured anything out.

“Well, no actually, we’re looking for a cave.” Bethany said not quite getting what Leto was trying to say. 

“Actually Sunshine, your sister’s right, we  _ were _ just leaving.” Varric said nudging Bethany and gesturing towards Cullen with tilt of his head.

“What? Oh! Yes, we were leaving, now. Right now.” Bethany said paling slightly at the sight of the Templar. With that Bethany practically dove back into the bushes, the rest of her group right behind her. 

“You have a sister?” Cullen asked, a strange look in his eye. 

“Yeah, but who doesn't these days. We’ll let you know if we find anything about the other Templars. Bye!” With that Leto and Aveline practically sprinted back in the direction they came, only pausing long enough to grab Merrill and Anders on the way. 

***

“Why do they call this a brothel? Does it have something to do with broth?” Merrill asked innocently looking around the establishment with wide eyes.

“I mean kinda, they do like to throw things together and see what's good.” Leto observed.

Aveline smacked the back of Leto’s head, “No, the original meaning of the word for brothel was prostitute, it has nothing to do with food.”   
  
“Well, only if you’re not feeling very adventurous.” Anders disagreed as he and Leto watched with intense interest a scantily clad man stroll past them. Merrill for her part was now admiring the decorative wallpaper. 

“Gamlen?!” Leto exclaimed way to loud for the situation they were currently in, sitting at the bar with an incredibly awkward expression on his face was Leto’s Uncle Gamlen. 

“Imjusthereforthemedicinalbeneifts!” He rushed out all in one word. 

Leto blinked, her initial shock of seeing her Uncle wearing off and the reality of their situation, meeting in a brothel set in “I wont tell mom about this if you won’t.”

“Deal.” Gamlen said grabbing a drink from the bar and chugging it. 

“Oh, is he a friend of yours?” Merrill asked observing Gamlen.

“Not really, he’s my uncle.” Leto explained. Anders snorted at her comment.

“Oh, you have his… nose?” Merrill asked, trying to think of something nice to say.

“Thanks?”

“Can I help you with something?” A rather tired looking woman asked as she walked towards the group. Her eyes raked appreciatively over Aveline before she set her attention to everyone else. 

“A couple of Templar recruits went missing, they were last seen here.” Aveline said “you know anything about that?”

“You’ll have to be more specific, we do a lot of  _ business… _ here with the Templars.”

“I will pay you one sovereign to tell me who the last person Wilmond and Kerin had sex with.” Leto said pulling out a gold coin and flipping it through the air with a smirk. 

The hostess caught it with a grin “ let me look through the books. Wilmond, Kerin… here we go, the both of them last saw Idunna, the Exotic Wonder from the East. You didn’t hear any of this from me. We clear?”

“Perfectly, thanks.”   
  
Leto and Aveline ascended the stairs towards the back of the building where most of prostitutes were. Anders had struck up conversation with the man who had passed them earlier, and Merrill was in the process of braiding another man’s hair. Aveline gripped Leto’s arm tightly. “Honestly Hawke? Bribing the hostess? Do you even think? You could get arrested for that!” Aveline hissed.

Leto snorted “yeah right, whose gonna arrest me? You?” 

“Don’t test me Hawke.”

“Relax” Leto said pushing open the door to room that had Idunna’s name written on it. “What's the worst that could- oh…”

Leto trailed off as she stared mesmerized at what was easily the most captivating woman she had ever seen. “Your hair is so shiny.” Leto breathed staring at the woman.

“I bet your skin is softer than a nugs bottom.” Aveline chimed in, looking equally entranced, reaching out to touch the woman's face. 

Idunna smiled softly  and looked them over coyly “Well, aren't you two just lovely” she grabbed Leto’s hand and led her and Aveline towards the bed. “Let’s have some fun, shall we.” She said with a seductive smirk as she sat down pulling Leto on top of her. Aveline sat beside them tugging slightly on the sift that Idunna was in.

“Yes” Leto and Aveline agreed immediately. 

Aveline pulled the woman in for a deep kiss while Leto kissing and sucking the woman's throat. after a few minutes of enjoying the attention Idunna broke the kiss and leveled the other two women with an intense stare. Idunna smiled seductively and looked at Aveline “Draw your blade, and bring it gently across you friends throat.”

Aveline quickly fumbled to pull out her blade as Leto leaned over slightly to give Aveline better access to her throat. Never let it be said that she wasn’t a team player. 

Suddenly the door banged open and Merrill stormed into the room, upon seeing the situation in front of her, her eyes narrowed and she drew back her first and punched it forward, as she did bits of stone and wood from around the room flew towards her fist and then shot forward with her motion. The brunt of the force hit Idunna and launched her across the room like a ragdoll. Both Leto and Aveline were thrown to the ground. 

Merrill ran over to Leto and immediately helped her up “Lee are you ok? I’m so sorry, I got distracted talking to this man, and then I looked up and you and Aveline where gone-”   
  
“It’s ok Merrill, I’m pretty sure you just saved my life.” Leto gasped giving Merrill a grateful smile. Merrill seemed to relax a little, but still had a slightly anxious expression on her face. “And seriously? ‘A nugs bottom’ Aveline you need to work on your dirty talk.” Leto said turning her attention to Aveline who was slowly getting up.

“Oh fuck off.” Aveline snapped. 

Leto just shrugged trying not to laugh, “What should we do about her?” Leto asked looking at the unconscious woman.

“We could kill her?” Merrill suggested.

“Wow, Merrill, that is very dark.” Leto said with a mixture of surprise and impressiveness. 

Merrill shrugged, “I can be dark, I am a blood mage after all.” the whole statement was offset slightly by the flowers Merrill had somehow found and braided into her own hair in the ten minutes they had been apart.   
  
WHAT?!” Aveline shouted, Leto winced, realizing she had forgotten to mention that detail to the Guard..

“What’s going on here? Did someone say blood mage?” A guard asked storming into the room. 

“Go call the Templars, this woman is a blood mage.” Leto said thinking fast and pointing at Idunna. The Guard ran out of the room to find some more help.

“You know, she probably is, it would explain how she was able to get you both into bed. Unless you actually just liked her?” Merrill asked frowning slightly at the thought. 

“Nah, she’s not really my type.” Leto said.

Aveline snorted at that “ _ You _ have a type?” 

“Nugs bottom.” Leto answered her eyes narrowing. Aveline clenched her jaw but said nothing more. 

“You guys! I got a lead!” Anders said stumbling into the room, he was currently shirtless and doing up the button of his pants, which he was also tripping over. “... what happened in here?” He asked observing the debris of the room and the unconscious woman on the floor.

“Nothing of note, what’s you lead Anders.” Aveline said trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. 

“I was…  _ talking _ to one of the other workers, and he was saying that Idunna and a couple of the other women here often go to the Darktown sewers in the middle of the night.”   
  
“How would he possibly know that?” Leto asked bewildered. 

“Apparently he followed them one night. He thought they where having secret orgies and he wanted to get in on them. Once he realized that whatever they were doing was in the sewers he changed his mind.”

“Lucky us.” Aveline said flatly. 

***

“I don't want to be negative, but I don't think I like the sewers very much.” Merrill shouted as she lobbed a spell at a demon.

“That's not negative, that’s just common sense.” Leto called back as she stabbed an Abomination through its chest. 

“Will you please shut up!” Aveline growled as she bashed the last Abomination’s head in with her shield. 

The sound of slow sarcastic clapping drew the rest of the parties attention to a small group of women who emerged from the shadows. “How wonderful, more vessels for our experiments.” said one of them who was clearly the leader, she had they deranged, I’m in charge look in her eye. 

“More vessels? What the fuck are you talking about?” Leto asked grimacing. Merrill tapped Leto’s shoulder wordlessly and pointed up. Floating about fifteen feet up in the air was a very naked Kerin in the fetal position. “Oh…” Leto muttered staring at the Templar.

“Why have you taken the recruits?” Aveline demanded.

“Demons can inhabit much more than mages and corpses. With assistance, they can control anyone I ask. Any Templar, any noble, any well meaning medlar.”

“Eat my entire elven ass you deranged tit.” 

“Kill the vessels only if you must!” the mage woman shrieked.

“Really Leto, you just had to be a smartass.” Aveline said with a sigh as she redrew her sword. “Just, think before you speak for once in you life.”

“No talking during battle!” Leto shouted back in a horrible imitation of the Guardswoman. Outside of one very persistent Desire Demon the battle went off without too much of a fuss.

“Ok, how the heck are we supposed to get him down from there?” Leto asked craning her head to look up at the floating man.

“Allow me.” Anders said stepping forward and raising his hand. His eyes flashed blue for a second and then suddenly Kerin fell rather unceremoniously to the ground. 

“Is it- is it over?” Kerin asked as he stumbled to his feet. 

“Um yes?” Leto asked, looking at the rest of her group for confirmation.

“It is most decidedly not! He could possessed!” Aveline said exasperatedly as Anders and Merrill nodded in agreement. 

“Right! Of course.” Leto said looking embarrassed. “Uh, Merrill, is there a way for you to see if he is possessed?” 

“I don't know…” Merrill said approaching Kerin. She grabbed his hand and pulled out a small knife.

“That is adorable, where did you get it?” Leto asked admiring at the knife.

“Oh, do you like it? I found it in a pile of trash outside of my house.” with that she pricked Kerin’s finger with the knife. Merrill touched the small bead of blood that appeared and examined it for a moment. “It’s- it’s clean. There is no scent of demons in his blood.”   
  
“Great! You can leave Kerin.- Oh wait, here take this.” Leto said producing a pair of brightly checkered pants from her bag and tossing them to grateful and still very naked Kerin. 

“Why do you have a pair of men’s trousers in you bag?” Anders asked.

“I found them in Darktown. I thought the looked neat. I was going to try and make a tiny cape for Bethany.”   
  
“How would you even- You know what, I don’t want to know.” Aveline said pinching her brow. “Let’s go find that Templar. Merrill, Anders, you two should head home. It’s not safe in the Gallows. 

Leto pulled Merrill in for a quick hug, “thanks for coming today. I’d probably be dead without you.” Leto said with a smile.

A guilty look flashed across Merrill’s face but disappeared quickly. “Any time, I’ll see you soon. Right?”

“Absolutely!” Leto agreed. 

With that the group departed. Anders was going to walk Merrill home, as she wasn’t entirely sure where it was, and then he would go back to his clinic. 

***

“Yeah so blood mages infiltrated your ranks and were turning your recruits into abominations.” Leto said walking up to Cullen with no preamble. 

“Sweet blood of Andraste! It’s worse than I even thought!” Cullen said looking stricken. “I doubt they’ll rest until they’ve destroyed everything the Templars stand for and the Chantry.” 

“It was like, five mages and they’re dead. I think you’ll be fine.” Leto said trying to calm him down. “Most mages aren't like that.”   
  
“True, not every mage gives into temptation, but none are ever free from it. At any time, any mage could become a monster, from the lowliest apprentice to the most seasoned enchantress. Mages cannot be treated like people. They are not like you and me.”   
  
“Careful.” Aveline muttered as she placed a restraining hand on Leto’s clenched fist. 

“Kerin!” Cullen shouted to the recruit who quickly jogged across the courtyard from where he hadn't been waiting to join them. “For now Kerin, unless you have been proven to be free of demons, I must strip you of your commission immediately.”

“Please sir, I tried to resist. I never took anything they offered. I- I need this position or my sister can’t eat. I’ve been training for five years!”   
  
“Kerins fine” Leto butted in, “we conducted tests on him and he passed. He’s not possessed. He can stay in the Order.”

“I hesitate to ask what methods you used that you are so certain.” Cullen said eyeing Leto suspiciously. “Still, you have done much for us by stopping these blood mages. I will heed your request.” Kerin breathed a sigh of relief at Cullen’s words and quickly excused himself to go find his sister before he could change his mind. “You have done the order a great service, we will not forget it.” Cullen said handing Leto a pouch of money. 

Leto smiled tightly and took the money, she and Aveline where about to leave when Cullen called after her.    
  
“Leto,” Cullen said walking up behind her “I’ve been asking about this sister of yours. I think you should bring her down here to the Gallows-”

***

It was late, very late when Leto returned home that night. She stumbled through the door groaning slightly as she made her way into the living room. Leto plopped unceremoniously down on the floor in front of the fireplace, which was still going, and began the process of removing her armor. 

“Lee?” Bethany peaked from around her door to see her older sister. “What in the Marker happened to you?” Bethany whispered eyes wide as she rushed to Leto’s side upon seeing the state of her sister. 

Leto’s face was black and blue with bruises. Her right eye was swelling shut and as Leto removed her armor and shirt more bruises could be seen littering her chest. “You should see the other guy.” Leto said, her words slurring slightly. 

Bethany quickly got up and grabbed the first aid kit across the room and returned. She began the process of bandaging her sisters injures. This was not the first time they had been in this situation, although, Leto’s injuries had never been this bad. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” Bethany asked quietly.

“I would rather you tell me about what happened with that boy you were looking for.” Leto muttered. 

Bethany smiled softly and dabbed at one of the small cuts on Leto's face. “It went well, we found the cave and rescued him from the Slavers. It turns out he’s a mage. We took him to the Dalish.”   
  
“That's good.” Leto said smiling slightly. 

“It was so strange, he’s a half elf, just like us, but I’ve never met one that looked so human. His skin was this really greyish purple, and he had slightly pointed ears and his nose looked like ours. Outside of that… he could have been a human.”

“That sounds nice. I wish I could have met him.” Leto said tiredly. “And Fenris was ok?”   
  
Bethany rolled her eyes at the mention of the other elf. “He was fine, he clearly doesn't like me, but he didn’t cause any trouble.”

Leto nodded and the two of them sat in silence as Bethany continued to work on Leto’s injuries. “I got into a fight with a Templar today.” Leto said quietly.

Bethany paused her work to stare wide eyed at her sister “Leto that so stupid of you! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!” Bethany hissed at her sister.

“I know! I’m sorry, I panicked a little. He was saying all of these horrible things about mages, and then I thought he was implying that he knew you were a mage and I hit him. And then all the other Templars in the courtyard saw me hit him and ran to fight me. Somehow I still won the fight though... “ Leto said scrunching up her face slightly.

“A Templar knows I’m a mage?” Bethany asked a panicked edge to her voice. 

“No no, it’s ok. There was a misunderstanding. I thought he knew. Cullen- the Templar- he was just asking about you because he wanted to set you up with a friend of his.”

Bethany and Leto both burst out into quiet laughter, after a minute they both settled down. Leto leaning her head on her sisters shoulder. “You still shouldn’t have hit him. If he suspected I was a mage, your reaction would have been a dead giveaway.” 

“I know.” Leto said quietly. “You’re my favorite person in the whole wide world Bethany. I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you.” Not like Carver, hung in the air between the two of them. 

“I know Lee, I know.” Bethany said quietly as the two of them dozed off in front of the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is enough interest I might write some more. Let me know what you think so far!

“We’ve chosen one of the hidden entrances, the Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering!”

Leto was practically vibrating with excitement, they had done it. Her and Bethany had managed to cobble together the money required to fund the expedition and get a good map to the Deep Roads (courtesy of Anders). Now all that was left was to go down there and take as much gold and precious stones as they could get their hands on. After this, all of their problems would be fixed. 

“It’ll take a week for us to get to the depth we need.” Bartrand's voice echoed through the courtyard. “There are bound to be leftover Darkspawn from the Blight. Big risks, big rewards.”

Leto let out a whoop and started clapping. Bethany, without looking away from Bartrand reached over and covered her sisters hands, effectively silencing her disruption. 

“Hey! Who invited the old woman?” Bartrand shouted, clearly annoyed. 

“Hey! Be nice, Aveline’s barely 35!” Isabela sniped. 

“I will end you.” Aveline snapped, but there was no real malice behind it, or so Leto hoped. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt sir dwarf” Leto cringed slightly at the sound of her mother's voice, this could not be good. “But I need to speak with my children.”

“Mother!” Bethany said as her and Leto approached their parent. “I told you not to get involved with this.”   
  
“I just want to know one thing.” Leandra said speaking to Leto “Are you planning on taking Bethany with you?”

“Yeah of course, we’re in this together.” 

“Mother, I’ll be fine. I want to go.” Bethany tried to reason. 

“It’s not fine! You can’t both go. What if something were to happen to you? You I understand wanting to do this.” Leandra said looking at Leto “But leave your sister here, I beg you.”

“It’s the Templars or the Darkspawn mother. At least I’m allowed to fight Darkspawn.” Bethany retorted. 

“Mom, this is the best option, if Bethany stays the Templars could come and try and take her and I wouldn’t be there to do anything. This way we’re together, we’ll protect each other.”   
  
“The only reason Bethany is at any risk from the Templars is because of you actions!” Leandra shouted pointing an accusing finger at Leto. “Dragging your sister about on insane jobs, and I heard you talking the other night! You struck at Templar, what if he holds a grudge?! You don’t think and you brother and sisters suffer for it.”  

“Everything I do, I do for the family I have left.” Leto said seriously. “If Bethany wants to stay she is more than welcome too. I’m not forcing her to do anything.”   
  
“I want to go, I want to see this through to the end.” Bethany said pulling their mother into a hug, “we’ll be back before you know it. I love you mother.”

“I love you too.” Leandra’s voice was slightly muffled, but she was clearly crying. After a moment she pulled back, then she grabbed Leto and pulled her into a quick hug. “Don't even think about coming back without your sister.” Leandra hissed into her eldest child's ear. With that she pulled away and quickly left the courtyard.

“Okay then,” Leto said clapping her hands together “Let’s get this show on the road!” Isabella let out a rowdy cheer while Fenris just grunted. Anders and Varric looked rather green at the thought of going back underground, while Merrill and Aveline both looked rather nervous.

“Woah woah! You can't bring everyone, you gotta chose! You and your sister can bring one other person, that’s it.” Bartrand declared. 

“Oh, crap… who do you wanna bring?” Leto asked Bethany quietly. 

“We should bring Anders.” Bethany said after a moment.

“Anders” Leto said wrinkling her nose. Things between them where slightly less awkward after their initial discussion after sleeping together last week, but still, things were a bit… tense. 

“He was a Grey Warden, he knows the Deep Roads, can sense Darkspawn and he’s a healer. Name one other person who would be more useful them him.”

Leto’s eyes briefly flickered over the Merrill who was in deep conversation with Isabela, after a moment she sighed and nodded “Alright, Anders! You're coming with us!” 

“Oh thank the fucking Maker!” Isabela said breathing out a sigh or relief. She, Fenris and Aveline departed with barely a goodbye, apparently all of them were glad to not have been chosen. Merrill was the only one who remained.

“Give me a moment, will you?” Leto asked Bethany who just smiled and nodded before walking off to talk with Anders. “Sorry you can’t come.” Leto said apologetically as she walked over to Merrill.

“Oh that’s alright, Anders makes more sense to go than me.” Merrill said smiling easily. “You- You’ll be careful won’t you? I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again.” Merrill said bashfully toeing the ground with her foot. 

“You won’t, lose me I mean.” 

“Good cause I-” Whatever Merrill was going to say was cut off as Leto leaned in and kissed her deeply. Merrill threw her arms around her neck and pulled her in closer. After a minute the two of them separated breathing heavily.  

“When I get back, we’re gonna do that again.” Leto said grinning widely. 

Merrill blushed and nodded eagerly. She leaned down and pulled Leto in for another quick kiss, before pulling away. “Dareth Shiral, ma vhenan.” 

Leto smiled, her elvish was still crap, but she knew Dareth Shiral was safe journey. She could ask about the second part when she get back. Leto gave Merrill one final quick wave and walked over to join Bethany, Varric and a scowling Anders. “Alright! Lets go get rich!”


End file.
